


By the way

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Милые хедканоны, пожелавшие стать текстом во время просмотра аниме (сборник).
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник из далекого 2016: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4447001

С утра на улице было шумно. Кагура выползла из комнаты-шкафа с четким желанием снести голову тому, кто орет у них под окнами в такую рань.

Она не хотела (особенно сегодня, в свой официальный выходной) подниматься именно сейчас.

– А ну, свалите в другое место! Спать мешаете! – заорала она на малышню, и те скрылись с ещё более громким смехом.

– Думаю, ты мешаешь людям больше, чем они, Кагура-чан.

Кагура улыбнулась, хотя это трудно было назвать действительно улыбкой. По какой-то причине, раз ей не дали выспаться, она решила отомстить за это хоть кому-то.

Трезвые мысли к ней в голову приходили обычно не с утра.

Кагура сползла вниз по заборчику и звездой растеклась по полу.

– Отнеси меня, Шинпачи.

– С дуба рухнула?!

– Ну, Шинпачи, ну что тебе стоит?

Она продолжала ныть, растягиваясь по холодному полу и дрыгая руками, и смотрела в утреннее небо.

День начинался довольно странно.

Шинпачи, на самом деле, опасался, что лежа на полу на улице да ещё и в такое время суток Кагура простудится, он вздохнул, обреченный на существование в обществе...ладно, не будем говорить плохо, взял девочку за ноги и протащил по коридору до комнаты. В помещении было довольно тихо, только шорох пижамы Кагуры по полу и шаги самого Шинпачи.

– Что с тобой сегодня такое? Почему я должен тебя тащить? – возмущался он, но Кагура продолжала молча смотреть в потолок. – Ты уснула там, что ли?

– Шш! – она резко вскочила. Шинпачи еле успел отпустить её, чтобы не упасть. 

– Что ты… – хотел спросить он, но Кагура замахала руками, призывая его молчать. 

– Слышишь?

Он прислушался…

...и нет. Конечно, скрип половиц или крики детей, которых Кагура безуспешно пыталась выгнать с улицы, например, он слышал. Но ничего особенного. Вряд ли девочка говорила об этом. У Ято какой-то особый слух?

– Что такое, Кагура-чан? – спросил он полушепотом, но она молчала. Молчала и смотрела в сторону комнаты Гинтоки, с пугающей заинтересованностью, её губы растянулись в страшной усмешке.

Шинпачи смотрел на неё испуганно и надеялся, что ничего плохого не случилось.

Кагура поднялась на ноги, очень тихо прокралась к двери. Шинпачи следовал за ней на расстоянии, готовый в случае чего обороняться. Но эта дикая усмешка не сходила с её лица, даже когда она открыла створку двери, так что он несколько успокоился.

Что бы Кагура там не услышала, опасно это не было.

Физически, по крайней мере.

– Наш Гин-чан стал совсем большой. Хочешь посмотреть?

Улыбка Кагуры, особенно такая, не сулила ничего хорошего. Шинпачи судорожно сглотнул. Ну что он там, в этой комнате, не видел? Сарутоби с её каждодневными визитами то в шкафы, то непосредственно в постель к Гинтоки он же пережил. Шинпачи в этой комнате каждый день бывает (не подумайте ничего пошлого) . Вчера днем, например… Что могло измениться за сутки?

– Ну? – раздраженно шепнула Кагура. – Долго мне тут сидеть?

Её желание показать что-то просто уничтожало. Шинпачи решился. Ничего опасного. Физически, по крайней мере.

Завернутого в одеяло Гинтоки он видел сотни раз, когда приходил его будить. Кагура тихо посмеивалась в кулак, Шинпачи смотрел, хлопал глазами, шестеренки в его голове медленно раскручивались и закручивались заново. 

– Ты не знал, да? – шепнула она, все продолжая смеяться. Конечно, ей была интересна его реакция, что же ещё…

Шинпачи не был до конца уверен в том, что ему это не кажется или не снится. Но он старался никак не проявлять каких-либо ярких эмоций по двум причинам.

Во-первых, чтобы не радовать Кагуру слишком сильно.

Во-вторых, чтобы не разбудить спящих.

Гинтоки, любовно завернутый в одеяло, взъерошенный, (слава богам, что в пижаме, потому что иного зрелища психика Шинпачи не выдержала бы), спал в обнимку с человеком, которого Шинпачи ожидал увидеть в его постели в последнюю очередь.

Гинтоки удивительно крепким для спящего человека захватом вцепился в рубашку Хиджикаты и пытался использовать его в качестве подушки. 

Шинпачи долго всматривался, несколько раз моргнул, словно от этого ситуация бы изменилась, пока неожиданно не поймал себя на мысли, что, хоть все это и выглядело полным абсурдом, и в его голове от таких новостей замешивалась неразберимая каша, ему на секунду показалось, что такую улыбку на лице Гинтоки он видел впервые.

Возможно, так и правильно. В той или иной степени.

Отпихнув Кагуру, Шинпачи тихо задвинул створку двери на место. Картинка уже отпечаталась на обратной стороне сетчатки, и перевернутая или обычная - он не сможет перестать думать об этом ближайшие пару дней. Кагура откатилась в сторону, уселась на полу и посмотрела на Шинпачи, ожидая, что он скажет по этому поводу. Он видел смешинки в её глазах, хоть сама она старалась казаться серьезной.

– Давно ты знаешь?

– Ну. С тех пор как заметила. Гин-чан у нас скрытный, только невнимательный, – она пожала плечами, вставая, наконец, с пола. 

День начинался странно. И продолжится он так же.

– Интересно, а что Гин-чан скажет, когда проснется?

Хороший вопрос…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из нескольких серий про день святого Валентина, где в первой ему никто ничего не дарил (даже Кагура).

– В этом году я получу шоколад! Сейчас или никогда!

С этой фразы этот день начинался каждый год. И в этот раз Гинтоки горел энтузиазмом больше, чем в прошлом году.   
– Гин-чан, ты говоришь об этом каждый раз. И ничего не меняется. Если тебе кто-то и подарит шоколад, то только из жалости, – флегматично протянула Кагура, развалившись на диване. Она хотела отправить ему шоколадку, анонимно, конечно, просто посмотреть на его реакцию, но даже она не была настолько злобной. Сого бы сделал (вообще-то он и правда сделал это в прошлом году, но Кагура утрамбовала сладость в своем желудке до того, как Гинтоки нашел её, и она не была уверена, что это не своеобразная шутка Сого в её адрес). 

– Молчи, Кагура, ничего ты не понимаешь.  
Она только пожала плечами: “Твоя правда – хочешь верь”.  
– Если тебе подарят хоть одну, я её съем, – прошептала она еле слышно.   
Гинтоки её и правда не услышал. Он собирался воодушевленно пройти по городу, надеясь, что чудо все же свалится на него.   
Раз в третий уже собирался.  
Ожидаемо, это было бесполезно.

Сарутоби предлагала “сладкого”. Но её понимание подарка на День Святого Валентина явно выходило за рамки приличия. Что-то определенно пошлое и с элементами садо-мазо.  
Даже если там и присутствовали кондитерские изделия, отказаться было делом чести.  
Ну правда. Куда ниже падать?  
Гинтоки отчаялся ещё не настолько.

А шоколада, видимо, и правда не планировалось. “Я же был хорошим весь год, где мои подарки?”. И плевать, что праздник другой, да и возраст уже не тот.  
Ближе к вечеру Гинтоки впал в депрессию. Похороны утренней воодушевленности он планировал устроить на осколках собственной радости. И львиной доли отчаянья, ибо даже незаметному очкарику его подружка по переписке отослала шоколадку.  
А Гинтоки страдал.  
Может, от нехватки сладкого.  
Может, он нехватки внимания.

– Гин-сан, к тебе пришли, – бодренький и радостный (тебе-то подарили шоколадку) Шинпачи вплыл в комнату, заводя за собой гостя.  
Гинтоки удивленно его рассматривал.  
– И каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?

Хиджиката пожал плечами и даже не стал начинать перепалку (как минимум это некультурно – приходить в чужой дом, чтобы поругаться). Официально кашлянул в кулак и протянул сверток.  
– Держи.  
– Что?..  
– Тебе же явно ничего не подарили.

Хиджиката даже улыбался как-то официально, и Гинтоки, смотря то на него, то на шуршащую бумагу, чувствовал, как метафизичные шарики и ролики в его голове взрываются при столкновении. Он неуверенно улыбнулся, забирая сверток. Сомнений, что там внутри него, уже не оставалось.

– А как же “Сенпай, вы мне нравитесь, давайте встречаться”? – у него вышла чудесная пародия на заикающуюся влюбленную школьницу, каша в голове как раз этому способствовала.  
Тошши оценил.  
– Вот у тебя хорошо получилось, посчитаем, что так и было.  
– Эй! Я же не девушка!  
– И я тоже.  
– Но ты принес мне шоколад.  
Хиджиката вздохнул так, словно долгое время пытался ребенку доказать, что деревья зеленые – выражение на его лице говорило примерно об этом, он устало опустился на диван рядом, укладываясь головой на спинку.  
– Слушай, это ты помешан на сладостях, а не я. Какие ещё аргументы тебе нужны?

И этот поразительно спокойный и рассудительный взгляд, что спорить было бы просто бесполезно. Гинтоки все устраивало: от аргументов (это же практично, а?) до атмосферы. Шоколадка от малознакомой симпатичной девушки (да даже от Кецуно Аны) и вполовину не обладала бы такой ценностью, как эта. Разворачивая обертку, Гинтоки все думал, осознает ли Хиджиката, что, несмотря на дань традициям и практичность, этот поступок можно расценивать как признание в любви. Вероятно, он все же это осознавал, потому что смотрел он...по меньшей мере заинтересованно.   
Сколько, интересно, получают в Шинсенгуми, чтобы хватало на дорогой шоколад, даже если раз в год?  
Это было вторым аргументом – деньги у Гинтоки редко когда водились, чтобы тратить их на подарки. Хотя было бы желание.

– Хочешь кусочек? – предложил он, понимая, что Хиджиката все равно откажется, но он не мог не спросить. По какой-то причине.

Ну и пусть он потратил половину своей месячной зарплаты. Зато один кудрявый идиот, забравшись с ногами на диван, поглощал сладость, даже поделиться хотел, и улыбался так, словно половина девушек Эдо ему на этот шоколад скинулась.   
Хиджиката просто наблюдал и ему этого хватало.   
Для их обоюдного счастья этого было достаточно.  
(Всегда ведь можно потребовать потом с него платы. Фантазии у замкома предостаточно.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из мысли о больнице и внимательной Кагуре. Все сводится к Кагуре.

– Эй! Больно же! Ты вообще знаешь, как обращаться с больными?  
– Ты не выглядишь больным, чтобы с тобой как-то особо обращаться.  
– Хиджика-а-а-та, я не шучу. Отпусти мою ногу.

Кагура слышала это не потому что хотела подслушать или ещё что-то, просто они подошли уже слишком близко, а в больничном коридоре было пустовато. Можно было представить, что все эти слова значили, но Кагура не стала бы этого делать под страхом смерти. Самого факта ей было достаточно. 

– Гин-чан! – с радостным воплем она влетела в палату, заметив, как от удивления вздрогнул Гинтоки, как резко Хиджиката отодвинулся на приемлемое расстояние. И их оставшиеся сцепленными пальцы она видела прекрасно. Намеков – предостаточно. Кто бы рассказал этим людям о конспирации?

Ей все это не особо нравилось, но было весело смотреть. Она запрыгнула на кровать, наваливаясь на Гинтоки, обнимая его. Она не волновалась, потому что ничего страшного не случилось.  
– Кагура?..

Она улыбалась, прижимаясь ещё ближе, из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдая за реакцией их обоих. Гинтоки настороженно смотрел на нее, взглянул на вошедшего следом Шинпачи, тот пожал плечами: “Прости, я понятия не имею, что на нее нашло”.

– Гин-чан, ты вроде уже взрослый, а постоянно попадаешь в неприятности. Мамочка ведь за тебя волнуется, – протянула Кагура, внимательно смотря на замкома.  
Хиджиката не реагировал. Он переводил немного удивленный взгляд с нее то на Сакату, то на Шинпачи, пытаясь понять, настолько нормально происходящее, и как он вообще должен реагировать в таком случае. Кагура, возможно, ждала не этого, но ей хватало, она продолжала ластиться к Гинтоки, заговорщицки улыбаясь.

– Неужели ты по мне настолько соскучилась?

Кагура вместо ответа словно кошка потерлась об него щекой. Вряд ли такую ситуацию можно было назвать нормальной.  
Хиджиката поднялся с места, не отрывая взгляда от наблюдающей за ним Кагуры.

– Думаю, мне пора. Выздоравливай.

Он мазнул пальцами по руке, выпуская чужие пальцы, обернулся, чтобы попрощаться, и заметил очень странный взгляд, которым Гинтоки внимательно смотрел на него.

– Я зайду вечером, – он улыбнулся нежно и ласково, Кагура ещё не видела у него такого выражения (да будто она сильно следила за вариациями его выражений…). Неожиданностью для нее стали отголоски тех же чувств в глазах Гинтоки.  
Возможно, это было не просто забавной шуткой для Кагуры, где два взрослых человека развлекаются всеми возможными способами, а настоящей реальностью, в которой её любимый Гин-чан на самом деле любит кого-то, даже больше, чем ведущую прогноза погоды.  
Это был финиш.  
Когда дверь палаты закрылась, Кагура не выдержала.

– Гин-чан, встречайся с кем хочешь, но если тебе сердце разобьют, я тебя жалеть не стану.  
– Спасибо. И тебе того же.

Хватало того, что она признала их. 

(Где-то стороной прошел Шинпачи, впрочем, кого он вообще волновал, он же просто очки.)


	4. Chapter 4

– В этом году я получу шоколад! Сейчас или никогда!

С этой фразы этот день начинался каждый год. И в этот раз Гинтоки горел энтузиазмом больше, чем в прошлом году.   
– Гин-чан, ты говоришь об этом каждый раз. И ничего не меняется. Если тебе кто-то и подарит шоколад, то только из жалости, – флегматично протянула Кагура, развалившись на диване. Она хотела отправить ему шоколадку, анонимно, конечно, просто посмотреть на его реакцию, но даже она не была настолько злобной. Сого бы сделал (вообще-то он и правда сделал это в прошлом году, но Кагура утрамбовала сладость в своем желудке до того, как Гинтоки нашел её, и она не была уверена, что это не своеобразная шутка Сого в её адрес). 

– Молчи, Кагура, ничего ты не понимаешь.  
Она только пожала плечами: “Твоя правда – хочешь верь”.  
– Если тебе подарят хоть одну, я её съем, – прошептала она еле слышно.   
Гинтоки её и правда не услышал. Он собирался воодушевленно пройти по городу, надеясь, что чудо все же свалится на него.   
Раз в третий уже собирался.  
Ожидаемо, это было бесполезно.

Сарутоби предлагала “сладкого”. Но её понимание подарка на День Святого Валентина явно выходило за рамки приличия. Что-то определенно пошлое и с элементами садо-мазо.  
Даже если там и присутствовали кондитерские изделия, отказаться было делом чести.  
Ну правда. Куда ниже падать?  
Гинтоки отчаялся ещё не настолько.

А шоколада, видимо, и правда не планировалось. “Я же был хорошим весь год, где мои подарки?”. И плевать, что праздник другой, да и возраст уже не тот.  
Ближе к вечеру Гинтоки впал в депрессию. Похороны утренней воодушевленности он планировал устроить на осколках собственной радости. И львиной доли отчаянья, ибо даже незаметному очкарику его подружка по переписке отослала шоколадку.  
А Гинтоки страдал.  
Может, от нехватки сладкого.  
Может, он нехватки внимания.

– Гин-сан, к тебе пришли, – бодренький и радостный (тебе-то подарили шоколадку) Шинпачи вплыл в комнату, заводя за собой гостя.  
Гинтоки удивленно его рассматривал.  
– И каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?

Хиджиката пожал плечами и даже не стал начинать перепалку (как минимум это некультурно – приходить в чужой дом, чтобы поругаться). Официально кашлянул в кулак и протянул сверток.  
– Держи.  
– Что?..  
– Тебе же явно ничего не подарили.

Хиджиката даже улыбался как-то официально, и Гинтоки, смотря то на него, то на шуршащую бумагу, чувствовал, как метафизичные шарики и ролики в его голове взрываются при столкновении. Он неуверенно улыбнулся, забирая сверток. Сомнений, что там внутри него, уже не оставалось.

– А как же “Сенпай, вы мне нравитесь, давайте встречаться”? – у него вышла чудесная пародия на заикающуюся влюбленную школьницу, каша в голове как раз этому способствовала.  
Тошши оценил.  
– Вот у тебя хорошо получилось, посчитаем, что так и было.  
– Эй! Я же не девушка!  
– И я тоже.  
– Но ты принес мне шоколад.  
Хиджиката вздохнул так, словно долгое время пытался ребенку доказать, что деревья зеленые – выражение на его лице говорило примерно об этом, он устало опустился на диван рядом, укладываясь головой на спинку.  
– Слушай, это ты помешан на сладостях, а не я. Какие ещё аргументы тебе нужны?

И этот поразительно спокойный и рассудительный взгляд, что спорить было бы просто бесполезно. Гинтоки все устраивало: от аргументов (это же практично, а?) до атмосферы. Шоколадка от малознакомой симпатичной девушки (да даже от Кецуно Аны) и вполовину не обладала бы такой ценностью, как эта. Разворачивая обертку, Гинтоки все думал, осознает ли Хиджиката, что, несмотря на дань традициям и практичность, этот поступок можно расценивать как признание в любви. Вероятно, он все же это осознавал, потому что смотрел он...по меньшей мере заинтересованно.   
Сколько, интересно, получают в Шинсенгуми, чтобы хватало на дорогой шоколад, даже если раз в год?  
Это было вторым аргументом – деньги у Гинтоки редко когда водились, чтобы тратить их на подарки. Хотя было бы желание.

– Хочешь кусочек? – предложил он, понимая, что Хиджиката все равно откажется, но он не мог не спросить. По какой-то причине.

Ну и пусть он потратил половину своей месячной зарплаты. Зато один кудрявый идиот, забравшись с ногами на диван, поглощал сладость, даже поделиться хотел, и улыбался так, словно половина девушек Эдо ему на этот шоколад скинулась.   
Хиджиката просто наблюдал и ему этого хватало.   
Для их обоюдного счастья этого было достаточно.  
(Всегда ведь можно потребовать потом с него платы. Фантазии у замкома предостаточно.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Синдром 13-летней девочки. Почти обоснованный, но все равно ООС.

Весной у Сакаты Гинтоки случился приступ любви к окружающим. Это если очень коротко.   
Приступы случались периодически. То он, очаровательно улыбаясь, тактично попросил Сарутоби удалиться из их дома. Исчезнуть из его шкафа.  
Она умилилась. Впала во влюбленную истерию, и все же выгонять её пришлось силой.   
Со второй волной приступы перестали чередоваться с его привычным, разумным, так сказать, характером. Градус очаровательности поведения просто зашкаливал. Шинпачи или не мог поверить или впадал в ступор, когда Гинтоки в уважительном (и даже слишком) тоне обращался к Отосе, уговаривая ее дать ещё немного времени.  
Конечно, последней каплей, впрочем, это-то было даже и к лучшему, стал тот момент, когда Шинпачи начал видеть деньги.  
Больше всего его радовало, когда эти деньги оказывались в его руках.   
То, что обычные люди называют зарплатой.

Со своими новоприобретенными чертами характера Гинтоки мог бы стать одним из самых востребованных хостов дней за пять. Эта мысль очень приглянулась Кагуре. Настолько, что она пыталась претворить её в жизнь.  
Но даже без этого, это был чуть ли не первый раз, когда в Йорозуе водились деньги.   
И черта с два хоть кто-то расстроился.

А потом по ТВ сказали, что людей с подобными симптомами необходимо немедленно госпитализировать, пока их состояние не ухудшилось до неизлечимого.  
Кагура озадаченно взглянула на Шинпачи, но было уже поздно что-то решать.  
Третья волна пришла ожидаемо не вовремя.

И по какой-то причине вся любовь к окружающим, очаровательное поведение, нежные и милые взгляды рухнули куда-то в небытие, заменяясь чем-то еще более непонятным.

– Гин-чан ведет себя так, будто у него любовная хандра.  
Много ли Кагура могла знать в подобных вещах, сколько сериалов нужно посмотреть, чтобы разбираться в таких вопросах, когда тебе четырнадцать – вот что хотелось спросить, но Шинпачи не стал. Не столь важно было, откуда у нее эти мысли, главным сейчас стало то, что Кагура была права. Так или иначе они пришли к этому выводу.  
Телевизор дал пару подсказок, не очень полезных или не очень радующих и без того впадающих в пространственные рассуждения о том, во что все это выльется, соседей снизу.  
Конечно же, первые две волны Отосе понравились больше, чем то, во что все превратилось после...А что дальше – одному богу известно. 

Гинтоки впадал в определенно несвойственные ему периоды меланхолии: лежал на диване, смотря в потолок, забросил Джамп и сладости и попеременно вздыхал с разными интонациями печали.  
Все, кто мог, спонсировали ученых, чтобы те как можно быстрее обнаружили истоки этой болезни, причины и способы её распространения – впадающие то тут, то там в депрессию люди уходили с работы, брали отпуска, а то и вовсе оставались дома, ничего не говоря, и не были особо полезны для общества и государства в целом.  
Никто до сих пор не знал, как передается болезнь, да и передается ли, поэтому требовали ограничить зараженных от любых контактов с людьми.  
Кагура на эти просьбы огрызалась, выпинывала (в буквальном смысле) всех волонтеров прямо с высоты второго этажа, кричала, что Гин-чана нельзя отвозить в больницу или запирать где-то, пока она не разобралась в чем суть проблемы. Заразиться она не боялась. Если бы могла – давно бы заразилась.  
После третьего визита волонтеров и начала патрулирования города в поисках всех зараженных уже более внушительными силами полиции, все со скрежетом сломанных механизмов и иррациональным осознанием всей бредовости ситуации встало на место.  
Или почти встало.  
Этот мир никогда не был нормальным.

–

Хиджиката остался в Йорозуе, потому что у него не было выбора. Он нервно постукивал пальцами по коленке и ожидал от Шинпачи ответа. Тот смотрел на него в ответ так же, нервное подергивание глаза выдавало то, что и он не ожидал ничего подобного.   
Разумного объяснения не существовало. Сомневаться в этом не приходилось.   
Гинтоки головой лежал на коленях замкома, смотрел на него снизу вверх и улыбался так приторно… Как минимум это пугало. Очень.  
Как максимум Хиджиката планировал бежать, как только предоставится возможность. Однако возможности не было.  
Гинтоки вел себя как 13-летняя яндере-сталкерша из тех типичных характеров банальных историй про школу. Исключая только то, что в этом конкретном случае метафизичная школьница могла расправиться с объектом своей любви, если он посмеет ей перечить.  
С какой стороны не смотри, а выходило паршиво.  
Очень паршиво.

– И долго мне так сидеть?.. – голос звучал очень неровно, хоть он и старался держать себя в руках.   
Никто не знал, на что были способны люди, подхватившие эту извращенную форму гриппа, в любой момент от них стоило ожидать чего угодно.   
А от сошедшего с ума Гинтоки и в обычном-то его состоянии стоило держаться подальше.   
Он прикидывался кошечкой, и надо признаться, это у него выходило почти хорошо, пытался урчать и хотел, чтобы его погладили.   
И Тоширо гладил. Деревянными трясущимися руками, которые покрывались потом от одной только мысли, что Гинтоки заиграется в эту свою кошечку и оторвет ему руку. Буквально. Вцепится зубами и вырвет смачный кусок.

– Пока не найдут лекарство, наверное…

– Спасибо, успокоил…

Надеяться на Шинпачи не стоило. Одного взгляда на него, на его состояние, было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько он дезориентирован, насколько происходящее не умещалось в рамки его привычного мира.  
Он по крайней мере остался, из вежливости, скорее, хотел оказать хоть какую-то поддержку, в отличие от Кагуры. Та, впрочем, не отличалась особым стремлением заботиться о других...большую часть времени.   
Хорошо, что Сого прицепился к ней с очередной бессмыслицей, и Кагуру как ветром сдуло следом за ним. Хорошо, что она не видит этого ужаса.

Ждать, когда появится лекарство от всего этого, Хиджиката, конечно же, не мог. Во-первых, это заняло бы ещё чертовски много времени, а при учете того, что лекарство может не существовать – бесконечно много времени. Во-вторых, это было невозможно физически – просидеть столько на одном месте.   
Столько – это сколько?

– Эй, – Гинтоки протянул руку к его лицу, касаясь щеки кончиками пальцев. Мысли из головы снесло вместе с Тотошкой и половиной Канзаса, и даже не из страха. Хиджиката замер на месте, перестал двигаться совсем, только глазные яблоки поворачивались в глазницах, пытаясь рассмотреть то руку возле лица, то лицо Гинтоки. Тот смотрел поразительно спокойно, без привычного и, постарайся быть честным, Тоши, надоевшего взгляда, полного пофигизма в энной степени, слегка улыбался и закусывал губу изнутри (было видно, как кожа прогибается внутрь – иррациональное беспокойство заставляло подмечать детали), словно изучал свои ощущения.  
Господи, пожалуйста, если ты слышишь, если ты есть, скажи, что он не осознает своих действий и не вспомнит об этом никогда.  
Хиджиката пытался молиться всем богам, про которых хотя бы слышал, потому что он не хотел знать, что будет дальше.  
Он сам бы предпочел забыть это одновременно требовательное и мягкое, настолько натурально, по-настоящему, произнесенное, словно Гинтоки всю жизнь ждал только этого момента:

– Хиджиката-кун, поцелуй меня.

Представления о правильности рушились постепенно, но неумолимо. Мысль о том, что вселенная предлагает человеку испытания, которые он должен преодолевать, заменялась на идею о камнях, падающих сверху на утопающих. Именно так Хиджиката себя и почувствовал – утопающим. Воздуха в легких явно стало маловато.

– Эмм, – пот стекал по вискам градом, создавалось ощущение, что на его коленях лежит бомба, а он сапер, который прогуливал уроки по разминированию. – А как же там...конфетно-букетный период?

Даже отшучиваться не выходило. Это был крах. Крах всего.  
Гинтоки расстроился, рука сползла вниз, змеей укладываясь на диване подле него. Он грустно и обиженно рассматривал табличку, висящую над столом, и молчал, никак не стараясь ответить или вернуть ситуацию в чуть менее абсурдное русло.   
Хотя бы чуть исправить этот явно сдвинутый с оси момент.  
Синдром 13-летней девочки, да? И обиды все от той же метафизичной школьницы.

– Гин-сан, перестань, пока не поздно…

Шинпачи пытался его вразумить, только Гинтоки, который слышал бы его, находился совсем далеко отсюда, он все продолжал спектакль одного актера и ждал, когда Хиджиката передумает.   
Ситуация с утопающим повторялась, только на этот раз он не просто тонул, а тащил за собой еще Шинпачи и самого Гинтоки тоже.

– Не уверен, что ты обрадуешься, когда придешь в себя…

“Когда придешь в себя” в данном отрезке времени абсолютно не существовало. Хиджикату ждала вечность ожидания излечения Гинтоки, проведенная в этом положении.   
Теперь он уже чувствовал, что утонул окончательно, захлебнулся водой и переродился в принца, который должен спасти спящую красавицу поцелуем. Только человек перед ним не спал, да и на красавицу походил мало.   
Прыжков в воду сегодня уже достаточно. Терять то и нечего.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Но после я сразу же отсюда ухожу.

– Ладно, – грустные глаза под опускающимися ресницами. Было бы мило, будь он моложе лет на 5-10 и не мужиком. Все очарование разбивалось об реальность просто вдребезги.  
Хиджиката абсолютно не был уверен в своих действиях, он давно уже потерял нить разума, за которую стоило цепляться и держаться всеми силами. Если Гинтоки потом ничего не вспомнит…будет определенно куда лучше.

– Х-Хиджиката-сан, вы...вы серьёзно?!  
– Тихо. Ты не помогаешь, очкарик.

Шинпачи бы обиделся, не будь все это частью этого заведомого неверного разговора, часа, дня. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть происходящее, чтобы не видеть того зачарованно-влюбленного взгляда Гинтоки, которым он смотрел из-под ресниц.  
Потому что это было лишь последствием того, что он заразился этим диким вирусом, потому что он не мог в здравом уме самостоятельно пойти на такое. 

С закрытыми глазами он слышал тихое сбивчивое дыхание и подозрительные звуки, дорисовывающие в его воображении соответствующие картинки. Открыть глаза было бы актом неуважения хотя бы к стараниям Хиджикаты, который не выглядел как человек, склонный к подобным проявлениям безосновательного альтруизма.  
Шинпачи, наверное, стоило уйти сразу – вот о чем он думал, когда услышал тихий, раздраженный шепот.

– Какого черта ты творишь?  
– У себя спроси, – пауза. – С возвращением. Ты мне никак не нравишься, но так хотя бы не настолько жутко.  
– Для человека, который первым полез целоваться, ты слишком плохо врешь.  
– Лучше бы спасибо сказал, что я тебя вытащил из этого состояния. Как это вообще случилось?..

До Гинтоки наконец-таки дошло, что происходило и в каком положении он находится. Он резко сел, а Хиджиката едва не лишился носа, зашипев что-то явно оскорбительное.  
Глаза у Гинтоки бегали по всей комнате, не зная, на что можно смотреть в данный момент, за что цепляться.  
Падать больше некуда. Дно. Выходите, пожалуйста.

– Это просто отрава, распространившаяся по Эдо. Не волнуйся, – Хиджиката похлопал его по плечу, кивнул Шинпачи, собираясь уходить. Возле выхода он оглянулся: Гинтоки продолжал сидеть, уставившись в ту самую табличку, не двигаясь и не говоря ни слова.

– Гин-сан?..

– Молчи, Шинпачи. В мире не хватит алкоголя, чтобы стереть это из моей памяти... Нет, ну какого черта?!

Он запустил пальцы в волосы, оттягивая пряди, уперся локтями в колени и, кажется, пытался осмыслить произошедшее. Шинпачи благоразумно вышел – его общество изначально не было нужно, но сейчас он как никто понимал, что Гинтоки не стоит тревожить расспросами.   
Оставалась ещё одна вещь – придумать, какую версию событий рассказать Кагуре и остальным. И, конечно же, было бы куда проще, если бы Шинпачи открыл глаза чуть позже и не всматривался слишком хорошо – так было бы куда проще поверить в то, что все случившееся небольшое помутнение, а не конечная точка долгой и трудной, усыпанной страхами и неуверенностью, дороги.


	6. Chapter 6

– Гин-чан, вставай уже!

Кагура распахивает двери, влетает в комнату да так и замирает на пороге.

– Эмм...Кагура...Доброе утро…

Гинтоки смотрит на неё очень напряженно, протянутая рука нервно дергается. И все бы ничего, если бы эта самая треклятая рука тянулась к чему-то чуть менее разрушительному для психики четырнадцатилетней девочки.  
Рука тянется непосредственно к паху, причем не его собственному.  
Более компрометирующей ситуации и не придумаешь.  
Кагура влетела слишком неожиданно, Гинтоки даже голову на звук повернуть почти не успел, не то что подумать, как это скажется на детской психике.

Выдержке девочки стоит позавидовать.  
Она стоит на пороге несколько мгновений, смотрит внимательно и с каждой секундой становится все мрачнее и мрачнее. Гинтоки ждет от неё хоть каких-то комментариев, но Кагура просто молча закрывает дверь.  
Взгляд одного глаза мелькает в щелке, как в ночном кошмаре. Она продолжает смотреть, задавливать взглядом. После такого не то что выходить, жить не захочется.

– Я говорил, что так будет, – неуверенно тянет Хиджиката, которому досталась не меньшая порция ужаса. Он силится хоть как-то улыбнуться, но эта убийственная аура, которую шлейфом за собой тянула Кагура уничтожает все его попытки. Ему почему-то кажутся звуки точильного аппарата для ножей, да вот только вряд ли в Йорозуе есть такой. 

Гинтоки смотрит виновато, убирает наконец-таки руку и растягивается на футоне. Кажется, заниматься подобным с детьми в доме действительно не стоило. Настрой Кагуры его особо не пугает – за столько времени успеваешь привыкнуть, но реакция Хиджикаты забавляет. В случае чего убивать она пойдет сначала его. Гинтоки чуть улыбается этой мысли и озвучивает её.

– Мне необходимы сигареты. Срочно.

– Будешь выходить, воспользуйся лучше окном.

И едва слышно, словно одними губами добавляет: “Ка-гу-ра”.


	7. Chapter 7

– Если бы Гин-чан был нашей матерью, то кто был бы папой?  
Кагура – это мастер задавать неудобные и компрометирующие вопросы в самые неподходящие ситуации, особенно за ужином. Шинпачи подавился и прикусил язык, посмотрел на Кагуру удивленно. Она поглощала рис, временами заинтересованно смотрела на Гинтоки и ждала.Шинпачи все же отложил палочки, чтобы не переводить еду – Гинтоки собирался ответить.  
– Если выходить замуж, то только за богатого чиновника или предпринимателя.  
Самодовольная мина Кагуры и одобрение во взгляде.  
– Выйти замуж по расчету, молодец, Гин-чан, хвалю.  
– Где вы видели богатых предпринимателей, которым нужна старая дева с детьми?!  
– Молчи, Шинпачи, любому мужчине нужна красивая и заботливая женщина. Наличие у нее детей только подтверждает её заботливость, – доводы Кагуры насквозь просвечивались ситуациями из сериалов, что она поглощала каждый вечер.  
– У нас были бы деньги, – мечтательно продолжала она. – И много еды. А ещё большой дом с прислугой. Что плохого в том, что муж много зарабатывает, а в доме всегда полный холодильник?  
По какой-то причине Кагура отвечала на свой же вопрос вот уже несколько минут.  
– Да у тебя все мысли только о еде!  
– Ладно тебе, Шинпачи, – она раздраженно замахала на него палочками, рассыпая рисинки по столу. – Что плохого в еде?  
– Количество еды не критерий для выбора жениха.  
– Количество денег – вполне.

Шинпачи почему-то почувствовал себя третьим лишним в обществе людей, которые разделяют между собой взгляды, отличные от его точки зрения/мировоззрения. Кагура смотрела на него, будто он не понимает важной тайны вселенной, которая всем давно известно. Вроде того, что Земля круглая, например. Гинтоки смотрел на него ничуть не лучше, и Шинпачи сдался:

– Ладно, ладно. Но, Кагура-чан, не стоит задавать такие вопросы, Гин-сан все же мужчина.

Кагура пробубнила что-то в тарелку, вроде “Ну и пожалуйста, нужны вы кому-то”  
А Шинпачи посмотрел таким странным взглядом, словно знал нечто, о чем не знают остальные.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Типа то, из-за чего стоит рейтинг. Хех...

Будучи Дьявольским замкомом Шинсенгуми, человеком, о котором услышишь хоть где-нибудь, Хиджиката Тоширо не испытывал недостатка в женском внимании. Может, он и не замечал этого, но женщины замечали его. Очень часто.  
Конечно же, причиной, по которой он мог нравиться женщинам, была не только высокооплачиваемая работа (скорее, она была меньшей из причин), исключительная внешность, обходительность, умение вести себя с дамами. Иными словами, каждая находила в нем что-то свое, нечто особенное, являющееся причиной для её внимания.  
Хиджиката так и ходил в ореоле воплощения женского идеала для каждой, пока эта “каждая” не сталкивалась с бытовой основой жизни.  
И тут сами понимаете.  
Впору было писать об этом книгу, но вряд ли бы она окупилась.  
Розовые мечтания, бабочками порхающие вокруг него в глазах девушек, рассыпались о суровую правду жизни – реальность была такова, что походила больше на чью-то несмешную шутку.

Конечно, Хиджиката верил в то, что в этом городе есть люди, которым впадать в отчаяние стоит действительно уже сейчас, куда менее удачливые. Например, Кондо с его сталкерскими замашками (нельзя плохо говорить о начальстве) или Гинтоки, игнорирующий вереницу стелющихся перед ним влюбленных девиц.  
Кстати говоря о нем…

– Приветики, – пушистые хвостики, которые с очень большого расстояния почти можно было назвать милыми, дрожащий голосок, скорее от зарождающейся истерики, чем от волнения. – Я Паако.  
Хиджиката с сомнением осматривал представшую перед ним картину. Ладно Кондо, при таких обстоятельствах его серьезно можно назвать идиотом, он как никто заслуживал право носить этот титул, потряхивал Паако за руку, благодаря за то, что она пришла, словно и не замечал её явно наигранной и кривоватой улыбочки. Ладно Ямазаки, тот вообще, кроме булочек и тенниса, ничего не видит (плохая шутка, но в данной ситуации он так же, как и Кондо, не замечал главного). Даже Сого, заинтересованно обходя гостью по кругу, делал вид, что не проникся ситуацией и все идет так, как и должно быть. Просто скажите, что он все понял и притворяется, иначе Тоширо поверит в возможность того, что его окружают идиоты.  
Хиджиката был готов ударить кого-нибудь, а глаз у него действительно дергался, не как во всех замечательно-истеричных образах из книжек, а очень даже реалистично. Потому что он всерьез не понимал, как можно не узнать человека, только потому что он сменил одежду.

Паако была их единственным свидетелем. И главная проблема скрывалась именно здесь. Конечно, это объясняло воодушевление Кондо, который почти отчаялся в распутывании этого дела.  
Но суть проблемы была в том, что, как бы он не пытался выкрутиться, свидетелем была именно Паако. Речь о Гинтоки, конечно же, иначе он бы вообще сюда не сунулся.

“Паако” и истерила сейчас в большей степени потому, что у Хиджикаты сигарета изо рта выпала, когда она представилась искаженным голосом, и картинка сложилась окончательно. Это узнавание в чьих-то глазах выбило из колеи настолько, что хотелось развернуться и уйти, а потом закопаться где-нибудь за городом, потому что ну куда уж хуже!  
Кондо задавал Паако вопросы, она рассеянно на них отвечала, кто-то записывал её комканные ответы, но атмосфера ни на секунду не становилась лучше. Хиджиката выкуривал одну сигарету за одной и неотрывно следил за “Паако”, скрытый в глубине образа Гинтоки следил не менее внимательно – перспектива быть раскрытым подобным образом его ничуть не радовала.  
Все это тянулось достаточно долго, чтобы отчаяться окончательно.

– Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли! – Ямазаки, провожавший её до выхода, поклонился.  
– Что вы, это было не трудно, – Паако улыбнулась, попыталась рассмеяться, но смех её становился все более напряженным, когда она заметила приближающего к ним Хиджикату.  
– Но все равно спасибо! Хиджиката-сан, проводите девушку до дома?  
Вот где-то здесь все и пошло ко дну.  
Между Гинтоки и “девушкой” была не просто пропасть, как минимум три Марианских впадины, как внешне, так и внутренне. Но это замечали и осознавали здесь, казалось, только два человека.  
– Конечно, – он выбросил очередную бессчетную сигарету и очень выразительно посмотрел, то ли радуясь тому, что Гинтоки оказался в числе проигравших и никак не может ответить, то ли обещая отомстить за все его прошлые деяния.  
Молча они покинули пределы Шинсенгуми, прошли несколько метров по улице в абсолютнейшей тишине, прежде чем возник действительно важный вопрос.  
– И куда вас провожать, кстати?  
Происходи эта ситуация с настоящей девушкой, Хиджиката, скорее всего, несколько раз подумал над формулировкой, прежде чем высказать это вслух, но человек перед ним вряд ли был бы рад подобному отношению. Хватало того, что он вызвался провожать.  
– Знаете, – её голос ломался просто невозможно, – я тут недалеко живу, сама доберусь.  
– Ну что вы, как я могу позволить хрупкой девушке одной гулять в такое время.

За “хрупкую девушку” Гинтоки мог бы и нос разбить, хотел, потому что этот театр двух бездарных актеров переходил все границы.  
Хиджиката знал. И Гинтоки знал, что он знает.  
И что в конце концов они или не придут никуда или ноги приведут их в Йорозую они тоже догадывались.  
– Возвращайтесь уже, вам же работать ещё надо.  
– Мой рабочий день закончен, так что я могу вас проводить.

Хотелось бы знать, для чего вообще хоть кто-то из них это делал, но сдаваться не собирался никто.  
Хотя Хиджикату это забавляло.  
Но он не выдержал первым, потому что гнетущее молчание набирало обороты:  
– Объясни мне, – он вытащил очередную сигарету из пачки, вечер был хороший, располагающий к беседам больше, чем к дракам, – потому что я не понимаю смысла этого маскарада.  
Гинтоки как-то немного успокоился, нервных клеток за этот вечер в его организме умерло больше, чем в обычные дни, стоило поберечь хотя бы остатки. Обсуждать, правда, все это не хотелось, но Хиджиката всерьез ожидал ответа.  
– Я не специально, вообще-то. Это вы пошли искать свидетелей в том баре, а я оказался не в то время не в том месте. И не по моему желанию все сложилось!  
Стоило Хиджикате догадаться, что Гинтоки всегда возникает там, где начинается что-то странное, даже если случайно и не по собственному желанию.  
– Ладно, давай просто забудем эту ситуацию?  
И возможно, это был один из тех редких случаев, когда он был с ним полностью согласен.

***

Забыть, правда, оказалось трудно.  
В баре становилось по обыкновению чуть ярче и светлее, и обратно пропорционально недружелюбному настрою Паако, количество клиентов в редкие дни её работы на порядок увеличивалось. Гинтоки приходил исключительно из-за денег и врожденного желания кому-то помочь, за такой ад платили достаточно, а Сайго умел хорошо просить. Внушительно.  
Однажды, правда, Гинтоки отказался. Четыре раза подряд.  
И некоторых исключительных клиентов это расстроило, они требовали вернуть Паако, а отказать им было трудно, по крайней мере нежелательно.

Сайго умел просить очень хорошо и очень внушительно.  
Отосе тоже внушительно посылала Таму за деньгами, которых не было.  
Был ли у Гинтоки выбор?  
Ни выбора, ни фортуны на его стороне.

Правда, стоило отказаться.

– Паако-чан, тебя так давно не было, что я уже начал скучать, – пьяные разговоры, на которые он старался не обращать внимания.  
Казалось довольно удивительным то, что у него были фанаты, не в таком виде он мечтал о них, но существование тут людей, которые были заинтересованы в Паако больше, чем стоило бы, немного пугало. Не то чтобы Гинтоки боялся последствий, но лучше бы их не было: ни людей, ни последствий.

– Извините, что вам снова приходится нам помогать, просто есть некоторые неточности.

Голос Ямазаки Гинтоки узнал сразу, тому даже не пришлось подходить достаточно близко, чтобы его услышали. На этот раз их “единственный свидетель” был не обязателен, Ямазаки говорил с кем-то из местных трансвеститов, что давало возможность Паако-чан улизнуть, пока её не заметили.  
Он пролетел мимо всех столиков, не обращая внимания на удивленные возгласы, шмыгнул в подсобку, убедился, что никто не направился следом проверить, выдохнул и обернулся.  
Зря.  
Из подсобных помещений выходил коридорчик прямиком к черному ходу. Гинтоки планировал им воспользоваться, стараясь не думать о том, что ведет себя как преступник. Он не был преступником, последнее время он был немного параноиком, а стопроцентной уверенности в том, что Ямазаки пришел сюда один, у него не было.  
Параноиком он был не зря.  
А вот оборачиваться не стоило.

– Куда же вы так торопитесь, мы ради вас проделали длинный путь, а вы уже уходите.  
Ну конечно же.  
Хиджиката подпирал дверь черного хода, следил за медленно тлеющим в полутьме кончиком сигареты и знал, что в его руках все карты.  
– Я все думал, что будет, если я приду сюда, попытаешься ли ты сбежать, и пришел к выводу, что попытаешься. Но мне было интересно проверить, поэтому я послал Ямазаки следить за тобой. Он ведь неглупый парень, догадался.  
– Нехорошо использовать своё положение для таких низких целей, – он усмехнулся как-то недобро и добавил. – А ещё мне льстит, что ты так много думал обо мне, но не стоило.  
Хиджиката затушил сигарету об потрескавшуюся штукатурку, очень пристально осмотрел “Паако”, что Гинтоки даже почти испугался такого внимания, и сказал определенно то, что не должно было прозвучать. Уж не в сторону Гинтоки точно.  
– А ещё я думал, что будет, если я тебя трахну.  
– Ой, тебе голову, что ли, напекло? Или Окита последние мозги вышиб? Что за вечер откровений?  
Ситуация начинала становится чрезвычайной. Дорога через черный ход была недоступна, а вернуться обратно невозможно, потому что из главного зала его не выпустят до закрытия. Вариантов отступления не было, а Хиджиката, если судить по его решительному настрою, кажется, не шутил.  
– Ты это серьезно?!  
– Серьезнее некуда, поверь.  
Медленно Хиджиката подходил ближе, и так же медленно в теле Гинтоки замирали все процессы. Он стоял на месте и просто смотрел.  
Замирающие процессы отключали мозг и чувство самосохранения, выключали мысли о том, что стоило валить, пока не поздно, что становится в определенном смысле жарковато и начинает попахивать паленым.  
Хиджиката был в метре, в шаге, протягивал руку, касаясь складок кимоно “Паако”, никуда не спешил, и люди за дверью его не волновали.  
Пояс соскользнул вниз, Гинтоки вцепился в руку Хиджикаты и посмотрел ему в глаза очень пристально:  
– Прекращай.  
– Я и не начинал ещё.  
Он сбросил руку, и та безвольно опустилась, Гинтоки прижался спиной к стене.  
– Какого черта ты делаешь? Тебя должны настоящие девушки интересовать.  
С точки зрения повернутой логики его почти можно было в данной конкретной ситуации определить как девушку. Однако вряд ли Хиджиката мог заблуждаться в подобном.  
Это просто было помутнение. Такое поразительно реальное.  
– А ты как-то ненатурально сопротивляешься.  
Рука уже забралась под ткань кимоно, теплая, но все равно вызывала мурашки. Такие мягкие и приятные мурашки.  
– Может я тоже думал над этим.

Хиджиката добрался-таки до самого главного, и именно тут Гинтоки начинал паниковать как-то по-особому.  
Как будто в первый раз, ну правда.  
– Успокойся, а. Ничего страшного я с тобой не сделаю.  
Хиджиката правда не планировал ничего подобного, само как-то сложилось. И хорошо, что сложилось.  
Гинтоки очаровательно жмурился и сжимал в кулаке рукав своего же кимоно, дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытался собрать в голове мысли в кучку, но они постоянно разваливались.  
Чужая теплая рука скользила по члену, Гинтоки задыхался от непривычных ощущений. Дрочить себе же собственной рукой – это одно дело, однако крепкая мужское рука ощущалась иначе, чем аккуратные легкие женские прикосновения, к котором он был привычнее. (И только не говори, что ты не задумывался над подобным опытом).  
Гинтоки дрожащей рукой потянулся к ширинке форменных штанов, но Хиджиката перехватил её.  
– Не стоит. Я вроде как на работе.  
– О-о, бережешь форму? Надо же...какой чистюля…  
Слова утопали в сбитом дыхании, недобравшаяся до цели рука заняла место у холодной поверхности стены. Гинтоки откинул голову, закрывая глаза.  
Удовольствие захлестывало с головой, кто бы знал, что все закончится именно так.  
Он захлебнулся хрипом, кончая в ласкающую руку.  
Изображение перед глазами слегка плыло, но Гинтоки выцепил из окружающего довольную улыбку.  
– Увидимся в следующий раз.


	9. Chapter 9

Любовный симулятор эпидемией охватил всех жителей Эдо, от девственников-неудачников до простых рабочих, и не отпускал ещё несколько долгих недель.  
В какой-то момент число людей, заинтересованных в симуляторе, стало сокращаться, и постепенно все сошло на нет. Но не для всех. Конечно же.

– Гин-сан, сколько тебе лет? Даже мне уже надоело.  
– Отстань, я близок к созданию идеальной девушки, как никто. Моя милая Пинко хорошеет с каждый днем.  
– Он всерьез этим увлекся, – обреченно вздохнул Шинпачи, не представляя что делать с такой ситуации.  
Он хотел бы как-то на это повлиять, но по себе знал, что это такое – виртуальная девушка, которая тебя любит и делает все так, как тебе хочется. Особенно, если в реальности ты одинокий неудачник, которому не везет в общении с девушками.  
Но с Гинтоки все обстояло несколько иначе, конечно, он ещё мог считаться неудачником, но одиноким его было назвать трудно.  
Все же…

– А что Хиджиката-сан думает по этому поводу?  
– А? – он и не собирался отрываться, чтобы ответить. – Да кому нужен какой-то Оогуши-кун, когда есть такая милая и прекрасная Пинко?

“Тебе определенно стоит лечиться”, – вот что подумал Шинпачи, а через секунду услышал, как раздвигаются створки комнаты. Кажется, время в этот раз оказалось на чьей-то другой стороне. И удача отвернулась от дверей их дома. В который раз.

– Не хочешь мне это рассказать? – угрожающий тон и обманчивое спокойствие.  
Шинпачи шарахнулся в сторону, извинился полушепотом и поспешно скрылся за другой стороной входной двери.  
– Прости, у меня нет времени на разговоры, я почти у цели, – Гинтоки махнул рукой, не поднимая глаз от экрана. Пинко требовала его внимания до последней капли. И он, конечно же, не мог не отдавать ей все свое внимание, ведь это она была так прекрасна, заботлива и всегда добра к нему. Разве что-то во всей этой огромной вселенной может превзойти ее по красоте, обаятельности, шарму и желанию заботиться только о нем одном?  
– Если твоя цель умереть прямо сейчас, то ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты близок.  
– О, да кто-то злится. Не нравится проигрывать виртуальной девушке?  
Гинтоки не нравилось, что он был вынужден оставить прекрасную Пинко ради кого-то скучного и реального, который, помимо прочего, еще и грозился ему расправой. Но в какой-то мере и это его развлекало, он насмехался, и для него все казалось нормой. Хиджиката мог беситься в ответ, что он делал чаще, чем ему хотелось бы, а мог игнорировать и сохранять хладнокровие. Второе у него обычно никогда не выходило, если дело касалось одного полоумного идиота. За редкими исключениями.  
Сейчас, например.  
– Как реальный человек может проигрывать образу из игры? Ты в своем уме?  
– Но Пинко такая милая и добрая, и всегда желает мне доброго утра. И доброй ночи. Смотри, как мило она улыбается, – он развернул экран, чтобы Хиджиката смог рассмотреть симпатичную девушку (когда они не были милыми в играх?), хотя он и не совсем понимал, чего этим Гинтоки хотел добиться.  
Однако в голову закралась очень специфическая идея:  
– Сыграем?  
– Что?  
– В твой симулятор.  
– Чего? Неужели хочешь побыть моей девушкой?  
– Буду твоим парнем. Устроит?

Симулятор был аккуратно отложен на столешницу, Гинтоки наконец поднял внимательный и заинтересованный взгляд, наблюдая как Хиджиката медленно подходит к нему. Было что-то такое завораживающее во всей этой ситуации, нечто такое, что заставляло иначе увидеть реальность, под другим углом. 

– Я не знаю, как это работает.

Он находился совсем близко, в считанных метрах. Гинтоки потянулся вперед, прикасаясь к складкам пиджака. На улице было солнечно, и на ощупь ткань все еще оставалась теплой, почти что горячей. Это завораживало, вызывая странные ассоциации. 

– Ничего сложного, просто завоевать...персонажа последовательными действиями, – он хотел сказать “девушку”, но с этим они как-то уже обусловились. 

Хиджиката стоял прямо напротив, чужие руки беззастенчиво старались его облапать. Но не заходя слишком далеко, дальше, чем требовали условности игры в симулятор свиданий.

– Разве завоевание не начинается с ресторанов-подарков? Или ты в симуляторы играешь, потому что у тебя денег нет?

Гинтоки бы и обиделся, на самом деле, если бы это была обычная ситуация, но она ничерта не была обычной. Он изредка смотрел в глаза напротив, видел странный блеск заинтересованности в них, и не мог с уверенностью сказать, что сам выглядел иначе.  
Отвечать он не стал, не смог придумать достаточно хорошую остроту, чтобы она правильно смотрелась здесь, он слишком сосредоточился на другой идее.  
Тоширо в этот конкретный момент предпочел действия мыслям и разглядыванию расширяющихся зрачков, легкий мимолетный поцелуй, едва заметное, еле-еле ощутимое касание, он улыбнулся ехидно, с каким-то смешанным выражением между мыслью о победе и абсурдностью происходящего.  
– С этого твои симуляторы начинаются?  
Гинтоки хотел сказать нечто вроде того, что этим они обычно заканчиваются, но перехватил эту мысль до того, как она выбралась наружу через его и без того слишком болтливый рот. Это было не важно. Не сейчас.  
– К черту.  
Хиджиката толкнул его спиной на узкую софу.  
– Эй-эй, Оогуши-кун, разве не я должен был тебя завоевывать?  
Возмущенный тон прозвучал слишком наигранно, заставив Хиджикату снова улыбнуться.  
– Да наплевать.  
И в сущности, какая разница?..


	10. Chapter 10

Днем в баре Отосе на одной из улиц Кабуки-чо было тихо и спокойно. Тише, чем вечером, и уж тем более тише, чем ночью, когда здесь собирались все завсегдатаи заведения. Днем в стенах бара можно было встретить только его работников и тех неугомонных безработных с верхнего этажа, которые изредка могли коротать свое свободное время здесь.  
Чаще всего небезосновательно.  
Отосе отодвинула трубку от лица и с укором посмотрела на юных посетителей:

– Как вы могли бросить больного человека? Он, конечно, тот ещё, – ей хотелось подобрать наиболее подходящее слово, но в один момент она передумала, – бесполезный, но о нем тоже надо заботиться.

“Бесполезный” в данном контексте являлось скорее синонимом “мудака”. Гинтоки не просто подхватил простуду, нет, он ведь не мог просто так заболеть, как все обычные люди, кто угодно, но только не он. Казалось, что он поймал самую необыкновенно доставучую версию простуды, которая заставляет своего хозяина выдавать наиглупейшие и дикие запросы в невероятных количествах.  
Кагура не вынесла этого ада первой. Она сама ещё не до конца выздоровела, чтобы выносить такие потрясения для нервной системы.  
Шинпачи пошел за ней, чтобы остановить, но в итоге…

Отосе смотрела на них с некоторой долей порицания, она не надеялась, что ее взгляд сработает на них и где-то в глубинах себя они найдут остатки совести, однако...  
– Вам все же стоит вернуться.  
И в этом она была права.

Наверху казалось тише, чем когда они уходили. И, наверное, не стоило удивляться, ведь этот уход сопровождался истеричными криками Кагуры о том, как она больше не хочет этого выносить.Тишина разливалась до выхода, а в дальней комнате были слышны легкие шорохи.  
Кагура скрылась на кухне, где-то возле холодильника, возможно.

Ее не волновали шорохи. А вот Шинпачи их слышал. За закрытыми ставнями в конце комнаты шорохи и знакомый голос.  
– Как ты умудрился заболеть летом?  
Шинпачи прислушался. Кагура гремела посудой, а за дверью, которую он не решился открывать, – хриплый смех и следом кашель.  
– Дураки не болеют, знаешь, да? Так что твои оскорбления теперь беспочвенны.  
– Сколько лет этой шутке? Или мне стоит спросить, насколько тебе хреново, что ты используешь эту шутку?

Шинпачи чуть улыбнулся и собирался оставить свой пост лучшего шпиона-наблюдателя столицы, однако…  
– Что ты тут вообще забыл, господин полицейский?  
Хиджиката пожал плечами. Хороший вопрос, вот только ответа на него он не мог найти. Несмотря на все, так уж сложились события. 

Он не мог не прийти, после того, как громко и настойчиво жужжал под ухом Окита о том, что в Йорозуе повысилась скорость передачи микробов. Намекал всеми доступными ему методами. Неудивительно, что он знал слишком много, ведь сам провел там достаточно много времени, пока болела Кагура. На несколько мгновений могло показаться, что он даже волновался о нем, однако уж кто, но Сого на подобное не был способен.  
Гинтоки, возможно, усмехнулся бы его реакции, а, возможно, и никак на нее не отреагировал, для него нормальным было бы и то и другое, но маска на лице закрывала большую часть. Смотрел он, правда, очень внимательно. Поразительно даже для него.

– Перерыв, – кивнул он на часы, посчитав, что этого достаточно для объяснения, но после секундного перерыва продолжил, – скоро закончится. Зайти к тебе вечером?  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой заботливый… Но если ты купишь мне мороженого, то я даже подумаю.  
– У тебя с головой все впорядке? Температура всю жидкость в голове испарила – мозги высохли? Кто мороженое ест больной?  
– Клин клином вообще-то. Ну, Хиджиката, ну тебе сложно, что ли?  
Он приложил ладошку к горячей голове. Гинтоки ни разу не изменился в лице, смотрел все так же. Чего-то ждал или хотел увидеть.  
– Если ты ещё больше заболеешь, я не виноват.  
– Конечно-конечно.  
Хиджиката поднялся на ноги, ещё раз взглянул на больного, даже слегка улыбнулся и вышел, закрывая двери.  
– Спасибо, что зашли.

Шинпачи встретился ему у входа, заставив остановиться. Он не выглядел так, как обычно, не улыбался и смотрел слишком холодно. В глазах у него было что-то такое, что напоминала скрытую претензию.  
И Хиджиката, к своему сожалению, ее понимал.

– Но не стоило.  
Понимающий Шинпачи-кун, добрый малый, хороший и заботливый. Самый понимающий среди всех, кто находится в этом доме. Кому как не Шинпачи обвинять его?  
– Думаешь, что все прекрасно понимаешь?  
Шинпачи хотел возразить что-то, конечно же, он понимал. Да черт, он даже надеялся, что с этим приходом что-то изменится, но ничего не случилось.  
Хиджиката, правда, виноватым не выглядел, и…

Двери за их спиной с шумом разъехались.  
– Шинпачи, – Гинтоки говорил все ещё хрипло, – не лезь, куда не просят.  
– Гин-сан.  
– А ты, – он показал пальцем точно в Хиджикату, – обещал мне мороженое. Не забудь.

Хиджиката кивнул растерянно. Шинпачи выглядел как-то точно так же. Все решилось и без него. Кажется.  
Но это ведь хорошо?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джаставеи.  
> Флафф ради флаффа.

Дети – зло.  
Хиджиката понял это ещё тогда, когда они небольшой группкой замаячили впереди с блокнотами и записными книжками, любознательные и с блеском в глазах. Конечно же, они обязаны были подойти к нему.

– Расскажите о своей работе?

Он задумался, как можно изложить всю суть их работы в нескольких словах, чтобы не тратить много времени на общение с детьми. Коротко не вышло, но в целом рассказ сложился в нечто конечное.

– Так вы ловите подозрительных личностей?  
– Да, именно так.

Один мелкий подозрительно радостно дернулся, указывая своим маленьким пальчиком куда-то за спину Хиджикате:

– Подозрительных...вроде таких?

Тень вползла в кучку детских теней, пошатываясь, Хиджиката дернулся в её сторону, схватился за рукоять меча, обернулся в пол-оборота и выхватил у подозрительной тени знакомые черты.

– Йорозуя?

Гинтоки даже не ответил, ни подколкой, ни злорадной шуточкой, как он, несомненно, умел, посмотрел неправильным взглядом.  
“Подозрительная личность”  
Его таким по какой-то причине хотелось пожалеть, потому что выглядел он слишком несвойственно своему обычному виду, слишком странно, в какой-то степени разбито.  
Так ничего и не объясняя, Гинтоки подошел ближе к толпе, со спины к Хиджикате, и уткнулся ему лбом в плечо.  
Словно это было нормальным явлением.

– Не обращайте на меня внимания.

Если дети и знали этого сумасшедшего человека, то не подавали вида. Ни самого Гинтоки, ни тем более их это не волновало, особенно после таких представлений им хотелось вообще не знать их обоих.  
Хиджиката старался не подавать вида, что его это хоть как-то удивило.

– Мы защищаем город от преступности, вам этого мало? – ответил он детям, словно ничего необычного действительно не произошло.  
Гинтоки так и замер, не шевелясь, его все ещё хотелось пожалеть, но сам он вряд ли положительно оценил бы подобные порывы.  
Дети, правда, попытку игнорировать ситуацию не разделяли, не выдержав этого зрелища, они скрылись более чем просто быстро.  
Политика игнорирования уже не имела значения.

– Что на тебя нашло?

Без таких привычных перепалок ситуация было до того странной, что её почему-то хотелось сохранить в памяти неизменной, просто так, чтобы была.

– Я же сказал: не обращай на меня внимания.  
– Я не могу не обращать внимания на человека, который использует меня в качестве...чего? Подушки?

Удивительное очарование момента постепенно сходило на нет под осознанием взглядов прохожих.  
Ситуация выглядела слишком двусмысленно, и ощущать на себе эти презрительные, недоуменные или, что ещё хуже, заинтересованно-влюбленные взгляды было не самым желанным исходом.  
Гинтоки, конечно же, было наплевать. Мало того, что он их не замечал, так и в принципе когда его интересовало мнение окружающих.  
Или так он должен был думать до сегодняшнего момента, когда кучка детей назвала его работу бесполезной.

– Они не оценили патриотов…  
– Они?  
– Дети...Сказали, что все это бесполезный мусор.  
– А чего ты ожидал, придумывая что-то подобное в пьяном угаре?

Гинтоки улыбнулся ему в плечо, или скорее это должна была быть горькая усмешка, Хиджиката не видел, но ему хотелось думать, что это так.

– Чтобы кто-то признал мое изобретение?  
– Да-да, конечно.

В конце концов, они все участвовали в этом адском эксперименте по созданию патриотов, по пьяни поддерживая “главного инженера”, и всем же и пришлось отвечать перед детьми, которые все равно не оценили стараний.  
Потому что дети – зло.


	12. Chapter 12

Маленькая победа в сражении привела к появлению надежды на лучший исход. Разрушенный Кабуки-чо на одну ночь получил возможность выдохнуть на несколько коротких мгновений. Все, кто боролся за эту возможность, имели право хотя бы на перерыв. Они его заслужили.

Усталость от бесконечного сражения давала о себе знать. Первой связь с реальностью потеряла Кагура – уснула на середине фразы, хотя старалась выглядеть бодрее, чем чувствовала себя на самом деле. Гинтоки бережно уложил ее под одеяло, словно куклу, она не пошевелилась, только засопела в подушку, отклонив голову чуть в сторону.  
Кто знал, сколько времени оставалось еще в запасе.

Шинпачи так же не выдержал напряжения, тут и там люди валились с ног один за другим. 

– Тебе бы тоже отдохнуть, – свое беспокойство Отае не пыталась скрыть, конечно же, она волновалась за них, за всех, волнение слышалось в голосе, мелькало в ее взгляде, она теребила края кимоно, и сама не замечала этого. 

Гинтоки попытался кивнуть ей, но картинка в глазах смазалась, усталость создавала отдельное непривычное восприятие реальности – он мог бы уснуть прямо так, если бы не одергивал себя же постоянно. Уснуть на пару суток и не просыпаться, пока все не наладится...если бы он мог себе такое позволить.  
– Отличная мысль.

С тихим шорохом открылись сёдзи, Гинтоки повернулся в сторону звука, взгляд его был еще более усталым и безразличным, чем обычно.  
– Как только разберусь с еще одним делом.  
В небольшой щелке между ставнями виднелся край ночного неба и медленное движение людей по улице, но Отае отчего-то улыбнулась, провожая Гинтоки взглядом. 

Хиджиката по обыкновению курил на крыльце, выглядел он получше других, хотя для человека, который появился из ниоткуда посреди сражения, и не удивительно.  
– Все такой же никотиновый маньяк.  
Однако что-то было в нем такого, необъяснимая напряженность, хотя бой был позади. Хиджиката улыбнулся, затушил сигарету, посмотрел на Гинтоки этим нечитаемым взглядом.

– А ты все так же лезешь в самое пекло.  
– Ну, кто-то же должен был, раз вы все бросили.  
“Сам просил, если не забыл”, – мелькнуло в голове Гинтоки, события их последней встречи всплыли в голове, он мысленно улыбнулся этим воспоминаниям.  
Хиджиката не ответил. Затишье перед бурей накрывало город, ночь перед боем проникала в дома, давая небольшую передышку перед тем, как все закончится.  
Гинтоки осмотрел новую версию формы весьма скептическим взглядом и не удержался:  
– А длиной плаща вы что компенсируете?

Хиджиката тут же скривился, попался на удочку, хотя шутка прозвучала откровенно дерьмово – в голове выглядело куда как лучше – потянулся за мечом по старой привычке, но остановился. Сегодня и без драки, как до такого дошло. С другой стороны, после этого безумного дня, еще одна драка – последнее, чего им обоим хотелось.  
– Вот этого мне, наверное, не хватало. Но я не за этим пришел.  
Он схватил Гинтоки за руку, рывком притягивая ближе, и заключил в объятия. Гинтоки разом потерял тот запас подколок, отложенных специально на этот момент.

– Мы уходим, так что не знаю, когда в следующий раз удастся встретиться, – произнес Хиджиката еле слышно, задевая дыханием светлые кудряшки.  
Гинтоки улыбнулся, почему-то это было щекотно, протянул руки, прижимая его к себе, уткнулся носом в плечо – пахло пылью и чем-то таким, что Хиджиката принес за собой из тех мест, где пропадал столько времени.

– Лучше бы сказал, как ты соскучился, глупый Оогуши-кун.  
Улыбка ощущалась в его голосе:  
– Не меньше, чем ты.  
Тепло Хиджикаты передавалось Гинтоки, и постепенно сознание его покидало. Сказывалась усталость последних нескольких...недель? Месяцев? Гинтоки казалось, что в последний раз он нормально отдыхал когда-то безумно давно, когда не нужно было сражаться с аманто за жизнь, честь, планету...наверное, совершенно никогда. Но сон постепенно накатывал, и Хиджиката заметил.

– Эй, – он тряхнул его слегка, но было уже поздно – Гинтоки спал и ничто не могло ему помешать.  
Хотя он был достаточно тяжелым, учитывая, что совершенно не помогал донести себя до футона, Хиджиката не стал его будить. Право на пару часов отдыха Гинтоки заработал как никто другой. 

И, если для следующей встречи придется разгромить космический флот освободительной армии, тендошу или кого-угодно еще, то именно так они поступят. Потому что именно за это они все здесь продолжают бороться – за возможность жить с теми, кто им дорог, в месте, которое они называют домом.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эндинг со свадебными платьями привел к славному гетному пейрингу.

Кагура выросла тогда, когда никто этого не заметил. Она вошла во взрослую жизнь тогда, когда никто этого не ждал, в конце концов зарывшись в нее целиком, и было уже поздно о чем-то беспокоиться, потому что случилось то, что бесповоротно отделило прошлое от настоящего – настал “тот самый день” в ее жизни.

Настал слишком быстро и неожиданно для всех остальных.

– Гин-сан, тебе нужно успокоиться, – шептал Шинпачи полузадушенно, когда галстук на его шее затянулся слишком сильно. – Серьезно, Гин-сан, ты убьешь меня!  
Гинтоки посмотрел на синеющее лицо Шинпачи и отпрянул от него. В ужасе, отпустив злополучный галстук.  
Шинпачи закашлялся, но переигрывал, потому что он не испытал такой нехватки кислорода, какую хотел показать. Но Гинтоки определенно нервничал, возможно больше, чем Кагура, потому что…

– Как можно успокоиться?! Где носит этого горе-отца?! Почему он не прибыл на свадьбу собственной дочери, а?!

– Умибозу-сан в пути, ты же знаешь. Как он может пропустить такое событие? Просто...немного опаздывает...

– Немного?! Почему он опаздывает?! Нет, почему я должен быть на его месте?! Почему мы вообще так отошли от традиций?

– Ну, Гин-сан, кто еще, по-твоему, может повести Кагуру к алтарю? – Шинпачи схватил его за плечи и встряхнул, это не сработало, но попытаться стоило.  
Гинтоки сбросил его руки, мельком глянул на себя в зеркало. “Хочу чего-то особенного” Кагуры привело их к тому, что Шинпачи стоял здесь рядом, в черном смокинге и, скажите спасибо, что Гинтоки умел завязывать галстуки, смотрел на него периодически, оценивая насколько он способен сейчас выйти из комнаты, чтобы довести Кагуру в ее будущую жизнь. 

Или лучше сказать, был ли он способен ее в эту жизнь отпустить. Наверное, потому истеричные крики из телефонной трубки голосом отца Кагуры о том, как он безумно хочет успеть вовремя, но прочность его противников оказалась выше ожидаемой, и что он ни за что не может позволить испортить своей любимой дочурке такой праздник своим отсутствием. По хорошему, ему бы стоило на клочки порваться, но попасть аккурат к своему выходу, но он попросил Гинтоки об очередном одолжении.

И ни то что бы Гинтоки был против, Кагура называла себя его мамашей, но родительские чувства были не у нее одной. Вернее, конкретно у него их было слишком много, чтобы своими же руками отдать Кагуру кому-то вроде этого…

– Гин-сан! – вопль Шинпачи раздался совсем под ухом, потом он ощутил, как его куда-то поворачивают, посмотрел вниз и понял, что задумался слишком сильно.  
Запутаться в своем же галстуке, мог ли он сегодня в глазах Шинпачи пасть еще ниже?  
Два пальца на правой руке запутались в петле, он дернул их вниз, но петля закрепилась крепко.

– Шинпачи, как до этого дошло?..  
Тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
Гинтоки развязал чертов галстук снова, нужно было взять себя в руки, от этого зависело многое, нужно найти что-то, чтобы успокоиться, например, сладкого или...сигарет? Что?  
Сигаретный запах заполнял помещение постепенно, Гинтоки посмотрел на дверь через зеркало и усмехнулся:

– В помещении запрещено курить. Или тебя в детстве не учили этому?

Хиджиката методично потушил сигарету в чем-то напоминающем нечто среднее между маленькой вазой и бесполезным сувениром на полке возле входа и ответил тем же тоном:

– Это не помещение, а палатка. И я в нее не зашел.

В этом он, конечно, был прав. Гинтоки посмотрел снова через зеркало, потому что поворачиваться не хотелось, и убедился, что он стоял с той стороны палатки. А после вспомнил, что они и не в городе вовсе. 

– Хиджиката-сан, не могли бы вы не тушить сигареты обо все подряд? – спросил Шинпачи, Хиджиката в ответ пристыженно кивнул, мол, хорошо, постараюсь так больше не делать. Больше эту тему они не поднимали. Импровизированная пепельница осталась на полке, а Шинпачи выскочил наружу на оклик сестры из “палатки невесты”.

– Полевая свадьба, – задумчиво протянул Хиджиката, уже заходя в помещение, – кто это вообще придумал?  
Гинтоки ответил машинально:  
– Кагура, – а после паузы добавил. – Ей хотелось чего-то необычного.  
– Да уж, куда необычнее.

У них стояло 3 палатки, не считая самой гостевой зоны с алтарем и праздничного стола. Одна для жениха, вторая для невесты, и чтобы им ни в коем случае не увидеть друг друга до свадьбы, между ними третья палатка – для всех остальных. Но по факту оказалось, что для страданий Йорузуи. Хиджиката пришел, само собой, из первой.

– Как жених? – спросил Гинтоки, все так же смотря через зеркало и пытаясь завязать галстук. По какой-то причине, получалось не очень.  
– Хочет классическую драку на свадьбе. Вместо самой свадьбы, видимо.  
Хиджиката пнул еще одну непонятную вещь, но теперь уже на полу, и задался вопросом: почему эта третья палатка похожа алтарь для подношений? Но задавать его не решился, не так это было и важно.

– Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.  
– Свадебная драка – слишком разрушительно.  
– И дорого.  
– И дорого.

Галстук все не хотел проходить через нужную петлю, узел снова вышел не таким, каким хотелось Гинтоки его видеть, но нормальный не получался. Он начинал злиться.  
Хиджиката за время разговора успел дойти до него, по пути распинав еще пару сувениров для алтаря, и стоял уже за спиной. Он заглянул через зеркало на мучения Гинтоки.

– Дай сюда.

Развернули Гинтоки уже в который раз, но он почему-то решил, раз все хотят им сегодня манипулировать, то, возможно, стоит им это позволить. Хиджиката распустил его неудавшийся узел и начал заново.

– О, с каких пор ты умеешь завязывать что-то, кроме платков?  
– Жизнь заставила – пришлось научиться, – неопределенно ответил Хиджиката, заворачивая последний оборот на галстуке. 

Гинтоки рассматривал его руки у себя под подбородком, искал неуверенность в движениях, как если бы Хиджиката научился этому только вчера, но ее не было, и Гинтоки оставался ни с чем. 

Он затянул узел, идеальный, во всяком случае лучше тех, что получались у самого Гинтоки несколько попыток до этого, и задержал руки на его шее на долгое мгновение.  
– Это всего лишь свадьба, не волнуйся так.  
Хиджиката смотрел ему в глаза, когда он поднял взгляд от галстука.  
– Я не волнуюсь.

– Могу за ручку тебя подержать, если хочешь. 

Прошлые мысли снесло как ветром, затоптало вспышкой агрессии от ущемленной гордости.  
– Я тебе врежу, если еще раз это скажешь.  
На это Хиджиката улыбнулся, наконец отпустил его галстук, вынул нечто белое, напоминающее цветок и вложил Гинтоки в нагрудный карман.  
– Так-то лучше.

Не ясно, что Хиджиката имел ввиду – цветок или ответ Гинтоки.  
Цветок отливал серебром и выглядел весьма гармонично с костюмом, Гинтоки оценил его через зеркало. У Хиджикаты был такой же, но чисто белый.  
– Как это понимать? 

– У нас был лишний.  
“Конечно же”, – саркастично подумал Гинтоки и оставил эту тему. Вместо этого он поднял другую, не менее острую:  
– До сих пор не могу поверить, что он выбрал тебя в шаферы.  
– А я до сих пор не могу поверить, что у нас около-католическая свадьба и в ней вообще существует роль шафера, – он замолчал на некоторое время, посмотрел на себя через зеркало, потом на Гинтоки, потом на них обоих и добавил. – Все будет нормально. Сого, конечно, тот еще мудак, но они друг друга стоят. Если мы эту свадьбу переживем без драки, уже можно посчитать за хороший исход. 

Гинтоки обернулся на зеркало, в костюмах они оба выглядели непривычно, но весьма неплохо. Наверное, даже больше, чем неплохо. 

– Хотя, если это будет первая в истории свадьба с дракой жениха и невесты, – задумчиво продолжил Хиджиката, но не озвучил конец мысли.  


Финал и без этого был понятен – при любом раскладе выйдет лучшая в мире свадьба.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стеклянный соул.

День, когда Гинтоки понял, что обладает одним из редчайших нарушений цветовосприятия, никак не изменил его жизнь.

Честно говоря, осознание того, что кровь на самом деле не черная, а небо не серое, не сильно повлияли на то, как он воспринимал саму жизнь.

Полный дальтонизм явление столь же редкое, как и то, что с ним связывали те немногие, что верили в истинность и неизменность судеб всего живого. 

Учитель почти не удивился, когда услышал эту фразу. О том, что Гинтоки не видит цветную сторону жизни. О том, что не видит особой разницы между словами, которыми Шое называл “цвета”. 

Кажется, впервые он полностью это осознал, то, что другие видят что-то еще, кроме черного и оттенков серого, когда они пытались рисовать, а он не попал ни в один из возможных спектров. 

Когда ему было десять, он не особо задумывался о том, чтобы научиться понимать, за каким оттенком серого прячется тот или иной недоступный ему цвет, да и в принципе не считал, что от этого будет практическая польза. Но Шоё настаивал на том, чтобы он научился этому. И он научился. Не сразу. Пришлось потратить бесконечное число часов, чтобы отличать серый, который является зеленым и серый, который другими видят синим. О более сложных оттенках речи и быть не могло.

Но он видел всю палитру серого и мог ориентироваться в ней достаточно для того, чтобы справится с убийством очередного противника, например. 

Осознание цветов нужно было скорее для того, чтобы не пугать людей, которые могли предвзято отнестись к нему из-за другого видения мира. Это умение помогало ему не вызывать вопросов у окружающих и не создавать причин для беспочвенного недоверия.

Народ был довольно суеверен.

Иногда Шоё рассказывал детские сказки. О том, что такое случается с людьми не просто так. Гинтоки был реалистом. И серый связывал только с серым. За неимением других возможностей, его все вполне устраивало.

До одного момента.

Кажется, все началось с той злополучной фразы. Он сказал Хиджикате это дурацкое: “Когда надо, они блестят”, просто в шутку, потому что так вышло. Но Хиджиката сломался где-то именно в этот момент, замер на несколько секунд. Да и сам Гинтоки тоже.

Потому что осознал, что каемки на форме у Шинсенгуми желтые.

Он даже не увидел этого, не понял, только мозг подал сигнал об ошибке, о том, что нечто подобное не укладывается в привычную картину мира.

Следующим утром Гинтоки вышел на улицу и увидел, что небо все такого же серого цвета, как и было всегда, однако на месте привычного белого круга он увидел нечто другое.

Он помнил, что солнце должно быть желтым, и теперь наконец увидел, как выглядит желтый.

Но Гинтоки все еще оставался реалистом.

Не связать это неожиданное прозрение с одним человеком у него не вышло.

Второй раз они встретились на улице, на крыше, которую Гинтоки помогал ремонтировать. Ничего сверхъестественного не случилось, мир не взорвался красками или что-то подобное. Гинтоки прикоснулся к плечу и увидел красный цвет поверх все еще серых пальцев.

И это не внушало оптимизма. 

За следующие несколько встреч, Гинтоки открыл для себя и отличие серого-зеленого и серого-синего, и что люди вокруг разноцветные и каждый с собственным набором самых разных оттенков.

Он впервые почувствовал желание узнать название их всех.

Шинпачи искренне за него радовался, доктора в клинике не говорили начистоту возможно ли что-то такое на самом деле, но тем не менее постепенно он открывал для себя краски окружающего мира.

И задавался все большим количеством вопросов. 

Тут вспомнились сказки из детства, в которых, конечно же, все плохое было к лучшему, а хорошее случалось сплошь и рядом. Гинтоки не мог сказать, что верит в какие-то детские россказни, но он был частью этих сказок, и это не давало ему покоя.

Заново увидеть мир – здорово. Все остальное, что за этим последовало – так себе.

Проблема была только в том, что Гинтоки не знал, происходит это только с ним одним или нет, но спросить не представлялось возможности. 

Сакэ оказалось бесцветным, что удручало. Гинтоки смотрел на стакан и видел внутри него отражение окружающего освещения. Для чего-то, что делает жизнь проще и ярче, обладать таким скучным цветом – кощунство, как ему казалось. На пьяную голову, впрочем, рассуждать об истинности цветовой палитры того, что ты пьешь, даже более чем странно. 

А еще.

– Хиджиката-кун, как так получается, что ты всегда оказываешься там же, где и я? Это судьба, да? Или ты меня преследуешь? У вас там сталкерство в почете, да? – Гинтоки повернулся вполоборота, чтобы видеть собеседника. 

За спиной Хиджикаты висел классический фонарь с надписями, он тускло горел желтым, оставаясь предметом антуража, а не частью освещения – Гинтоки цеплялся за все эти мелочи, потому что они превратились в важные цвета.

Стакан грохнул об стол, чудом не треснув от такого напора. (В голове у Гинтоки мелькнула мысль, что было бы если бы стекло разбилось, у Хиджикаты, возможно, появилась бы пара новых шрамов. Но до шрамов появилась бы кровь. Красная. Как платье Кагуры?)

– Заткнись! Не позволю какому-то кучерявому пьянчуге оскорблять честь Шинсенгуми!

– Да ты сам пьян не меньше, Хиджиката-кун, а еще говоришь о чести. 

Хиджиката рыкнул что-то неопределенное, видимо, очень обидное и нецензурное, но Гинтоки не услышал. Он выпил стакан залпом, налил себе еще прозрачной жидкости, но уже не стал размышлять о ее цвете, прежде, чем выпить. Постепенно начинала кружиться голова, и непривычное для него теперь цветное зрение смешивало реальность в еще более непонятный ком из ярких вспышек и цветных вывесок. 

Пререкаться дальше почему-то не получалось, слова не лезли в голову, а Хиджиката не нарывался на драку, как это временами случалось. Чаще, чем просто “временами”.

Они оба были пьяны, не настолько, чтобы вести откровенные разговоры, но настолько, чтобы не переходить на личности. 

Но Гинтоки все же перешел эту черту. Он подвинулся немного ближе, чтобы никто не слышал его, хотя он и не собирался спрашивать чего-то неприличного, но в этом была необходимость, вероятно. Так ему казалось.

Пьяный мозг расценивал расстояние как “чуть ближе”, но другие посетители видели, что он едва ли не в рот Хиджикате заглядывал. 

И спросил едва слышно:

– Знаешь какого цвета опьянение, Хиджиката-кун?

Тот дернулся в сторону, потому что не ожидал увидеть и услышать Гинтоки настолько близко, поморщился, пьяный мозг пытался обработать информацию и подобрать подходящий ответ, но в конце он выдал только: “Ты спятил, Йорозуя?” и отвернулся от него.

– Ну, правда, ты никогда не думал об этом?

– У меня нет столько свободного времени, как у тебя, чтобы размышлять о всяком… – он пытался подобрать слово, размахивая рукой, видимо, для активизации этой самой памяти. – странном.

Гинтоки внимательно следил за его движениями, сам осознал, что делает, тряхнул головой, но это не помогло, краски смазались больше, а мысли не прояснились.

Хиджиката поднялся со своего места, чуть покачнулся, но совершенно пьяным не выглядел. Недостаточно для чего-то более откровенного.

Бросил на прилавок купюру, окинул Гинтоки оценивающим взглядом – пытался определить, доберется ли он сам до дома, кивнул сам себе – по всему выходило, что доберется, – и добавил напоследок:

– И перестань думать о всякой детской ерунде.

Гинтоки смотрел, как Хиджиката выходит, от выхода потянуло ночной прохладой, он попытался вдохнуть свежего воздуха, но тот очень быстро растворился внутри помещения, наполненного людьми. Желтый фонарь горел все слабее, становился из ярко-желтого каким-то грязно-желтым, надписи на нем теряли яркость и выразительность. Гинтоки еще раз посмотрел в прозрачные грани стакана, на то, как в его темном дне границы предметов сливаются в единую массу, и сказал сам себе:

– Сказки для детей, да?

Цветная масса на дне стакана не имела значения, истории из детства превращались в реальность, а Гинтоки все еще оставался реалистом.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сюжет 30+ серии.

Иногда война за последний экземпляр Джампа с бывшим лидером Онивабана становилась нормой. Иногда эти ситуации повторялись так, словно сценаристу было слишком лень писать что-то новое. Зензо оказывался в магазине, Гинтоки видел его у витрины, и уже сразу знал, чем все закончится. 

Начиналась миниатюрная война, грозившая перерасти во что-то более масштабное, как в тот прошлый раз, например, с грузовиками и бомбами, ведь журнал всегда, как на зло, оставался один и последний. На ближайшие пару километров.

Судьба не жаловала его желания, думал Гинтоки, вступая с Хатори в перепалку, переходящую в едва ли не драку. Останавливало обоих только то, что целостность журнала зависела от их сдержанности. 

Ситуация повторялась слишком глупо, сценарист их жизней был более, чем просто ленив – денег снова не хватало. У Гинтоки натурально задергался глаз от всей абсурдности происходящего. 

– Дежавю? – спросил Зензо, Гинтоки усмехнулся, кивнул, но Джамп не отпустил. 

Ошибки прошлого научили его тому, что этого делать не стоит. И, видимо, не только его.

Но очередным спором около магазина свою проблему они разрешить не могли, было холодно и находиться на улице хотелось как можно меньше времени, но вопрос не решался, и исхода видно не было. 

А потом случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Джамп выскользнул из рук, которые так отчаянно за него цеплялись, и полетел в сторону пешеходной дорожки, они кинулись следом. Журнал по кривой дуге пролетел в сторону и приземлился на плитку, у ног прохожего. Гинтоки почувствовал, что-то неладное. Их сюжет не только так бессмысленно повторялся, но и использовал очевидные повороты. Прохожий поднял журнал с земли, оба взгляда следили, как он поднимается вверх, и тут стало ясно, что именно пошло не так.

Хиджиката посмотрел сначала на журнал, потом на Гинтоки и на его оппонента. Взгляд его выражал нечто среднее между: “Серьезно? Сколько вам лет?” и “Не хочу ничего об этом знать”, вслух он ничего из этого не сказал, перевел взгляд на журнал и обратно еще раз, и тут уже не выдержал Гинтоки:

– Верни обратно.

– Он лежал тут, – Хиджиката направил корешок в землю. 

Что означало, что возвращать его кому-то из них он не будет. На основании чего?

Гинтоки всерьез задумался, а не замешан ли здесь Тошши, правда, Хиджиката выглядел не так, как тогда, а значит, просто издевался.

Безнаказанно издевался. Вечером. На холоде.

– Хиджиката-кун, не будь таким злым, особенно, когда безосновательно отбираешь чужое имущество. 

Он пролистал журнал, как будто бы не слышал, как к нему обращаются. Нагло делал вид, что он здесь один наедине с чужим Джампом? Напрашивался на драку, определенно. 

– Хиджиката-кун, – угрожающе протянул Гинтоки. 

Последнее предупреждение, выстрел в воздух, следующий на поражение. Но Хиджиката, наконец, обратил на них внимание:

– И что ты в этом находишь?

Вопрос был скорее риторический, Гинтоки решил, что он риторический, потому забрал протянутый журнал, ехидно улыбнулся Зензо: “Смотри на мою победу, пока еще можешь", и не стал отвечать. Хиджиката не ждал, что он ответит. Если бы он был в форме, и дело было бы не поздним вечером, на холоде, да еще и в канун праздника, он бы, возможно, разобрался, кто в чем и почему виноват. Но в свой официальный выходной он предпочитал заниматься тем, для чего выходные и предназначаются – отдыхать. 

– Что ты тут забыл вообще, Хиджиката-кун? – спросил Гинтоки, когда Зензо смирился со своим поражением (безосновательным, между прочим) и ушел.

– Тебя ищу.

– Я настолько предсказуем?

– Вроде того. 

На самом деле, Гинтоки нашелся по наводке его же детей. “Гин-сан? Он ушел за Джампом. Снова… Знаете, в прошлый раз он так и не вернулся, потому что, скорее всего, Джамп везде раскупили". Подальше от центральных улиц, там, где меньше всего людей – это все Хиджиката вывел для себя сам. Ну, и потому что Гинтоки в какой-то степени был предсказуем. 

– Идем, – сказал он, доставая сигарету из пачки. 

– Куда?

– Праздновать. Канун нового года, вообще-то. 

И протянул руку.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гинтоки и вампирский вирус.

Когда об инциденте сообщили в новостях, было уже поздно.  
“Всех зараженных необходимо срочно эвакуировать во избежание увеличения числа жертв! Соблюдайте осторожность! Если вы…”, – милый голос неизменной репортерши Кецуно Аны, ее улыбка, сияющая, несмотря на происходящее, но Гинтоки даже не посмотрел в сторону телевизора.

Шинпачи разочарованно и несколько испуганно вздохнул, и едва сумел отскочить в сторону, когда Гинтоки попытался зацепиться за его руку.

Он шипел и скалился, но реакции у Шинпачи была хорошая, не того уровня, но, видимо, этот вирус влиял на Гинтоки весьма негативно.

В глазах Кагуры не было страха за себя, она не боялась, что пострадает, в них плескалось только волнение и беспокойство за Гинтоки, и за Шинпачи тоже, потому что она не могла точно быть уверена в его благополучии. Даже под вирусом Гинтоки оставался собой, и его скорость реакции была неплохой.

Кагура пыталась его удержать, силы хватало, но Гинтоки был _не в себе._

– Гин-чан! Очнись же! – в отчаянии кричала она, как-то ей удалось заглянуть ему в глаза, и в них она не увидела ничего, кроме всепоглощающей красной бездны. 

Он не говорил, не различал предметы, только рычал, не переставая вырываться и пытался дотянуться до кого-то из них. Но даже так Кагуре удавалось успешно уходить от него.

Вряд ли он осознавал, что делает.

Шинпачи боялся за Кагуру больше, чем она волновалась о нем, ведь ей приходилось находиться достаточно близко, чтобы не позволить им обоим заразиться или, что ещё хуже, умереть здесь так глупо. 

Один укус, одно касание острых зубов, и с двумя обезумевшими вампирами Шинпачи вряд ли бы справился.

– Кагура-чан, осторожнее!

Кагура хотела огрызнуться, мол, спасибо, без тебя понимаю, но эта мысль тут же вылетела из головы, как только Гинтоки дернулся в ее сторону.

Все, что они могли делать, это ждать.

“Постарайтесь обездвижить его и не давайте себя укусить”, – спокойные инструкции Ямазаки по телефону и истеричные крики Кагуры на фоне, грохот мебели и не располагающая к разговору обстановка. Шинпачи был благодарен ему за это спокойствие, он попрощался дрожащим голосом и попросил их добраться как можно быстрее. Кому он ещё мог позвонить в такой ситуации?

Они, черт возьми, должны были заметить это сразу! Все изменения, которые нес в себе вирус. Ещё со вчерашнего вечера, когда Гинтоки не отлипал от крана с водой, ещё с утра, когда он несколько долгих минут смотрел на мороженное мясо, прежде чем Шинпачи отвлек его. Они должны были понять, что что-то не так, если уж он сам не мог определить эти изменения, но не придали этому никакого значения.

Невнимательность привела к тому, что сейчас и произошло, к тому, что Гинтоки перестал отвечать на вопросы, потом посмотрел на Кагуру как-то странно, на движение ее рук, когда она что-то рассказывала, и кинулся, чтобы оторвать ей эти самые руки. Она резко ушла в сторону, упала на пол, вскинула взгляд и увидела клыки.

Картинка сложилась в голове даже быстрее, чем она отскочила назад от кинувшегося на нее Гинтоки и крикнула Шинпачи искать помощи. 

Это ее идея была – звонить Шинсенгуми, потому что если они не знали, что делать с зараженными безумцами, то никто не знал. И оперативности, с которой они прибыли на место, любая служба спасения могла бы позавидовать. 

Первым в Йорузую влетел Сого, что-то крикнул, но Кагура не услышала, что именно, наверняка очередное оскорбление, потому сразу же оскалилась.

– Со мной все впорядке, придурок, – на лице Кагуры растянулась жуткая гримаса, которая уж точно говорила, что ничего не впорядке, но Сого выглядел взволнованно, и почему-то это ее немного забавляло. 

Шинсенгуми прибыли самым оперативным отрядом в несколько человек, Сого сразу же кинулся на помощь Кагуре, пытаясь удержать новоиспеченного вампира, но что-то у них пошло не так. Кагура отвлеклась на секунду, и обезумевшая версия Гинтоки воспользовалась шансом, чтобы вырваться. 

Он кинулся на Кагуру, потому что она оказалась ближе всех, Сого дернул ее в сторону и сам едва ли не чудом ушел из-под острых зубов. Гинтоки кинулся к выходу, Шинпачи рванул за ним, хоть и понимал, что не остановит его в одиночку, Кагура и Сого кинулись следом...

Удача, наверное, отвернулась от этого места, с утра, со вчерашнего вечера, с того момента, как Гинтоки умудрился подхватить вампирский вирус, или ее вообще никогда здесь и не было. Она отвернулась от них всех, от каждого, кто вступил в этот дом, как только они пересекли порог. 

Шинсенгуми прибыли небольшим отрядом, понадеявшись, что справятся с одним то овампирившимся бездельником, но удача отвернулась и от них.

Инстинкты и интуиция почти впервые отказали Хиджикате.

Гинтоки не выбрался за пределы дома, однако дорвался до своей цели. И свои длинные и острые вампирские зубы он всадил именно в его шею, заливая кровью белый платок. 

Он, наконец, дорвался до такой необходимой для зараженного организма жидкости, хорошо это было или плохо. 

Хиджиката чувствовал, как кровь постепенно покидает его организм, ощущал слабость и головокружение от стремительно падающего давления, видел, как перед глазами начинает плыть, а в месте укуса ему представлялся разорванный в клочья пласт кожи. 

Он вцепился в плечи Гинтоки, пытаясь оторвать от себя этого сумасшедшего, тот полоснул клыками по ране, боль, хотя и не такая сильная, как от меча, прошлась вслед за его клыками, и он впился снова. 

Хиджиката понимал, что его нужно остановить, но оцепенение не прошло, и сил, чтобы оттолкнуть Гинтоки у него не было. Возможно, все дело было в какой-то вампиро-вирусной особенности, о которой они не знали.

– Йорозуя, отцепись от меня!

Тогда Хиджиката попытался воззвать к его голосу разума, и хоть он знал, что разума в этой голове никогда толком не было, надеялся, что хотя бы сейчас у него получится. Но Гинтоки не слышал, его сознание находилось где-то не здесь, далеко отсюда, он руководствовался только инстинктом, который был навеян ему вирусом. Хиджиката видел достаточно фильмов, чтобы знать, чем все закончится, если он его не остановит. 

Шинпачи вцепился Гинтоки в одну руку, Кагура во вторую, Сого остался собой даже в такой ситуации, видимо, надеясь, что место погибшего в неравном бою замкома достанется ему. Вдвоем они оттащили Гинтоки от его шеи, Хиджиката облокотился на стену, сначала ему показалось, что прошло всего несколько десятков секунд, и за это время невозможно было выпить из него всю кровь, а потом понял, что время понятие очень относительное, и сполз по стене вниз. В ушах звенело, перед глазами заходились темные пятна, он потянулся к шее и сквозь звон поразительно отчетливо услышал голос Гинтоки.

– Что?.. Что случилось?  
– Гин-чан! – радостно крикнула Кагура, красное пятно, отображающее ее в новой реальности Хиджикаты сдвинулось в сторону Гинтоки.  
– Кагура, что...Почему я? А? Какого хрена?

Хиджиката бы посмеялся в другой раз, может быть, если бы не было так паршиво, если бы его не начинало тошнить. В обморок от кровопотери он, правда, пока не собирался. 

Не было в вампиризме ничего романтического, никаких двух аккуратных дырочек, Хиджиката дотронулся до шеи и обнаружил один разорванный пласт кожи, из которого продолжала течь кровь.

Он усмехнулся, потянулся за сигаретами в карман, запачкал зажигалку кровью, если не умрет от кровопотери, так от воздушной эмболии*. Еще лучше. Перед смертью последнюю сигарету такое себе желание.

Кровь, правда, не бурлила, каким-то чудом Гинтоки не задел артерию, или специально не целился в нее. “Может, даже выживу”, – подумалось Хиджикате, просто так, не то чтобы он собирался умирать, совсем нет, он собирался вернуться с того света и отомстить, но мысль промелькнула, и остановить ее он не мог. 

И, видимо, крови он лишился много, наверное, больше, чем обычно в рядовых стычках сражениях, но меньше, чем нужно для переливания – иначе он бы тут не рассуждал о смысле жизни и о том, какой же дерьмовый из Гинтоки вышел вампир.

Но он хотя бы пришел в себя, пытался оттереть кровь с губ и кричал Шинпачи, чтобы тот вызывал скорую. И смотрел на Хиджикату взволнованно и виновато. Наверное, смотрел, Хиджиката не знал, возможно, он уже потерял сознание и все себе придумал, а может и умер вовсе, от воздушной эмболии.

...

То, что Хиджиката не заразился после укуса стало впечатляющим потрясением. И на самом деле, учитывая степень разрастающейся проблемы, об этом свойстве его иммунной системы стоило бы доложить в лабораторию, занимающуюся поиском антидота от вируса, но…

Почему же они этого не сделали?  
Что ж…

Гинтоки пытался спокойно сидеть в углу рабочего кабинета Хиджикаты и не подавать никаких сигналов. Сам Хиджиката настойчиво его просил проводить свои дни здесь, раз уж так вышло, как можно менее разрушительно для психики самого Хиджикаты и стабильности рабочего процесса. 

В обычной жизни Гинтоки ни за что бы не стал следовать этой просьбе. Даже если бы это был приказ. 

Однако сейчас его жизнь и сознательная деятельность зависела от одного фактора – доступа к крови замкома.

Хиджиката, зная это, активно этим знанием пользовался, и так как особого выбора у Гинтоки не было, ему приходилось следовать всем просьбам Хиджикаты.  
Но не получить выгоду он не мог. Врожденная хитрожопость совершенно не давала. 

– Хиджиката-кун, как долго ты еще будешь работать? Время идет, я не становлюсь моложе, а ты тратишь лучшие годы наших с тобой взаимовыгодных отношений на работу, – ныл Гинтоки за неимением чего-либо еще, чем можно заняться.

– Где ты нашел взаимовыгодные отношения?

– Ну как же? Ты спасаешь меня от смерти, а я спасаю тебя от скуки.

Хиджиката раздраженно бросил что-то себе под нос, и Гинтоки решил подобраться поближе, чтобы лучше слышать и иметь возможность перевернуть с ног на голову любую его фразу. 

– Признай же, что со мной намного интереснее, чем без меня.

– Без тебя спокойно. 

Гинтоки фыркнул обиженно и отвернулся посмотреть в окно: постепенно наступали сумерки, а Хиджиката заставил его участвовать в дурацком споре.

– Ну же, Хиджиката-кун, заканчивай уже свою работу, солнце почти село.

Хиджиката молчал и продолжал раскладывать на столе бумажки. Со стороны могло показаться, что он просто создает видимость работы лишь для того, чтобы потянуть время еще больше и позлить Гинтоки.

Но если присмотреться, то нетрудно было бы заметить, что линии, которые он пытается выводить на бумаге не совсем ровные. И Гинтоки мог бы посмеяться над этим, он бы точно придумал, как, если бы не вирус, ломающий его похуже синдрома отмены тяжелых наркотиков. 

Время разрыва между моментами особенно сильных приступов растягивалось в зависимости от самых разных факторов, однако Хиджиката бы не предлагал этот спор, зная, что его не хватит.

– Времени еще полно, не понимаю, куда ты так торопишься, – он буквально издевательски пожал плечами. 

Гинтоки рыкнул на него, но не кинулся, как в самый первый раз. Пока он понимал, что делает и только это и спасало его от проявления чисто животных инстинктов.

– Играешь с огнем, Хиджиката-кун.

– Я привык.

Гинтоки снова состроил обиженное лицо, но Хиджиката не смотрел в его сторону, чтобы увидеть эти старания. Он понимал, чего Хиджиката добивается, но играть по его правилам не хотел. Хотя особого выбора и не было.

– Хид-жи-ка-та, – произнес он медленно и по слогам, заставив замкома обратить на себя внимание этим почти что угрожающим тоном.

– Что? – он, наконец, обернулся и обратил на Гинтоки внимание.

– Я выполнил условия твоей сделки. Теперь ты выполняй свои.

– Волшебное слово?

– Иди к черту.

Хиджиката отвернулся обратно к своим листам, Гинтоки обреченно вздохнул. 

– Ну, Хиджиката-кун, я ведь сидел здесь целый день тише воды, ниже травы, почему ты не можешь играть по правилам, которые сам же и придумал?

– Потому что я их и придумал, – он явно наслаждался своим неожиданно приобретенным положением, когда еще могла бы появиться возможность так легко обыгрывать Гинтоки.

Хотя это и было явным читерством – так нагло пользоваться этим вирусом ради своей гордости – Гинтоки в ответ не мог ничего предпринять, был вынужден почти подбирать слова, и это не могло его не раздражать.

Хиджиката продолжал свои попытки работать, но краем глаза поглядывал на Гинтоки, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда он дойдет до грани. В какой-то момент он понял, что просто держит ручку на одном месте и беззастенчиво смотрит, как Гинтоки облизывается.

Провоцирует? Знает, что если дело дойдет до драки, то он добьется своего? Хиджиката не собирался сдаваться так просто.

Он отложил злополучную ручку, развернулся полностью, Гинтоки ухмыльнулся, однако его расширенные зрачки однозначно пугали, он находился в предвкушении и одновременно на грани, один небольшой шаг, и внутренний демон вируса сорвется с цепей. Хиджиката уже видел это.

– Теперь-то ты закончил? – спросил Гинтоки показательно спокойно, выговаривая каждое слово отдельно. Играть в игры дальше ему не хотелось. Хиджикате, впрочем, тоже – рваные раны от зубов зарастают несоизмеримо долго. 

Он протянул Гинтоки руку вместо ответа, что-то вроде “дырявить мою шею я тебе больше не позволю” мелькнуло в его взгляде, но необходимости произносить что-либо не было – они давно выяснили, что мыслят одинаково. Гинтоки понял предложение без слов, хотя оно ему и не понравилось, поднялся с места, чтобы подойти ближе, взял за руку, осторожно, почти нежно. От этого осознания Хиджиката недобро скривился, он наслаждался ситуацией ровно до тех пор, пока она не переходила границу и не превращалась в это. В извращенную игру хищник-жертва, в которой он безоговорочно проигрывал. 

Гинтоки вел себя не так, как вел бы себя настоящий наркоман, сознание которого утопает в мыслях о том, где найти дозу, он не был похож на человека, которого ломает. Если дело касалось сладкого, он почти всегда был более эмоциональным и менее...сдержанным?

Что-то такое было в нем, словно он пытался себя контролировать больше обычного. 

Был слишком подозрительно заботливым. Как-то так?

Запястье пронзила боль, “особенные вампирские” зубы Гинтоки плохо справлялись со своей задачей, наверное потому что были ни разу не особенные и ни разу не вампирские, ведь причина в вирусе, но жажда и сумасшествие в крайней форме, если эту жажду не утолить, были очень даже настоящими.

Хорошего мало, люди заражаются, по улицам ходят точно такие же...монстры, и, проходя мимо них, ты никогда не знаешь, кинется кто-то на тебя или нет. Противоядие, наверное, есть. Где-то оно точно должно быть, иначе какой смысл. 

Размышления о населении, которому требовалась помощь, нисколько не отвлекали, к боли он привык, большая половина жизненных ситуаций обязывала выживать и при более обширных ранах, проблема была вовсе не в прокушенном запястье, не в кровопотери, и не в том, что Гинтоки мог задеть структуры, которые не регенерируют сами собой, например, нервы. 

Вампиры из второсортного фэнтези с рисованными обложками, и с обязательными любовными линиями, такими же бесполезными, как и сами книги, были как раз такими? С бледной кожей и красными глазами, и обязательно пугающим взглядом, что светится в темноте.

Гинтоки поднял глаза на него, оценивал, не зашел ли слишком далеко, проверял находился ли Хиджиката еще в сознании. Заботливый ублюдок.

Но он вовсе не был похож на вампиров из книжек. Будь он им, смешно становилось от одного взгляда. Хиджиката как-то видел его в подходящем костюме на фестивале. Возможно, это даже был Обон. Чего бы вампирам делать на Обоне…

Но гротескный антураж ему даже подходил. Выглядел необычно, непривычно, но смотрелось неплохо.

К чему, интересно, эти мысли начали посещать голову?

Возможно, все дело в кровопотере, снижение напряжения, гипоксия, мозг не получает достаточно кислорода и перестает контролировать свои же действия. Наверняка все дело в этом.

Хиджиката посмотрел вниз, на залитое кровью запястье. Кровь стекала по ладони, капала на пол, но уже начинала сворачиваться. Гинтоки замотал его запястье шейным платком, нагло усмехаясь, вот же действительно мудак, но Хиджикате, честно говоря, было плевать, что станет с этим платком после. 

Гипоксия. Да, именно она, все дело в ней.

Иначе зачем бы ему так пристально смотреть на эти измазанные в его же крови губы, изогнутые в наглой ухмылке.

– Дыши, Хиджиката-кун. Мертвым ты мне не нужен, – сказали наглые губы Гинтоки, двигаясь неестественно из-за засохшей на них крови. 

При сильной гипоксии наступает обморочное состояние, думал Хиджиката, вот сейчас он смотрит на Гинтоки, а все это на самом деле происходит в его голове, потому что он уже прошел эту стадию. А Гинтоки в его голове не настоящий, потому что настоящий Гинтоки не вляпался бы в историю с вампирским вирусом, и не относился бы нормально к тому, что ему приходится находиться рядом с Хиджикатой столько времени, и не смотрел бы в ответ так же пристально, как смотрели на него.

Сон, определенно. Все вокруг – длинный и слишком извращенный сон. И весьма детальный, потому что рука болела после укуса. Хиджиката снова посмотрел на свой шейный платок, который теперь точно придется выкидывать, а потом поднял взгляд.

Гинтоки облизнулся, что ни разу не помогло избавиться от крови. Хиджиката не страдал крайней формой гематофилии, ни во сне, ни в реальности, но не мог заставить себя не смотреть. И не нашел причин отказывать себе в желаниях, если он уже прошел стадию обморока. 

Удивленным Гинтоки не выглядел, он никогда в принципе не выглядел удивленным, но сейчас особенно, что еще больше подтвердило теорию о том, что он ненастоящий. Настоящий отреагировал бы иначе. Настоящий Гинтоки не стал бы отвечать на поцелуй, который на вкус был как чистая кровь, не стал бы прижиматься к нему, цепляться руками за его руки, форму, не вплетал бы пальцы в волосы. 

Настоящий Хиджиката в настоящей реальности не стал бы целовать того, кто только что с упоением высасывал кровь из его руки, потому что это противно, и нет ничего романтичного или возбуждающего во вкусе собственной крови, особенно в таком количестве. Настоящий Хиджиката и Настоящий Гинтоки на дух друг друга не переносили, спорили, ругались и доходили до драки. Настоящий Хиджиката не позволил бы этому кудрявому вампирскому придурку опрокинуть себя на пол так просто. Потому что Настоящий…

– Не спи, Хиджиката-кун. Не интересно все делать одному. 

...не спал.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Руримару.

Золотой жук еще не осознавал, что оказался не там, где ему стоило бы быть. Он летал по открытому лесу, ощущал ветер свободы в своих крыльях, но не знал, что скоро его свобода перестанет быть такой притягательно умопомрачительной.  
Он не знал, что сегодня умрет.  
Настолько глупо.

Хрустнуло громко. Так, словно Гинтоки не на жука наступил, а на китайский фарфор девятого века из ограниченной коллекции, выставляемый раз в 10 лет, а все остальное время хранящийся в темной комнате с определенной температурой, влажностью и давлением. Хотя, разница то не велика.

Что Руримару, что редкий китайский фарфор, оба стоили гораздо больше его жизни. 

– Возьмите часть ответственности, эй, – проблеял он в ужасе, осознавая, что придется и правда расставаться с жизнью из-за этой...маленькой оплошности.  
– Возьми на себя ответственность, Хиджиката-кун!

Услышав это, Хиджиката сам попытался его убить. (Как главного подозреваемого в деле о смерти Руримару, конечно же).  
– Сдурел? Секунду назад говорил о части, а теперь хочешь все на меня свалить?  
– Это же твоя работа – нести ответственность за бедных жителей города!  
– Где тут бедный житель, а? Ты – беспощадный убийца!  
– Какой же ты злой. Как женщины могут обращать на тебя внимание, когда ты честных граждан пытаешься упечь за решетку?  
– Где тут честные граждане, я тебя спрашиваю?! И причем тут женщины? Совсем от страха головой тронулся?

Гинтоки захлопнулся. Неожиданно, как и смерть Руримару. Хиджиката потерял часть своих претензий, потому что...кажется, оказался прав.  
Золотой жук лежал под ногами мертвее некуда, а рассказать сегуну, что его дорогой питомец умер такой бесполезной смертью… Придется заготавливать парочку гробов.  
Хиджиката достал из пачки сигарету, закурил, потому что ничего уже не могла спасти бедного Руримару, посмотрел на расплющенные остатки его золотого тельца.  
Выглядел как обычный таракан, ну, чуть больше, ну, блестящий золотом, но все равно таракан. К чему столько шума.  
Гинтоки, впрочем, тоже выглядел как обычный таракан.

– Ладно, – сказал он наконец, – Вас здесь не было.

Гинтоки даже улыбнулся.

– Но ты мне должен.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серия про гостя (?) Отае, который был очень странным.

Он пришел впервые сам, что уже вызвало подозрения. Но никто по пути не попытался его остановить. 

Как только седзи распахнулись, и Кондо увидел его – все вопросы отпали сами собой. 

– Йорозуя?

Кондо был удивлен, смотрел удивленно, выглядел удивленно. Позади Гинтоки стояли несколько человек и ждали его приказа. 

Не то чтобы они не знали, кто он…

Заглянув ему в глаза, Кондо увидел нечто такое, что заставило его махнуть ребятам, чтобы те оставили их. Седзи тихо закрылись.

В комнате их осталось четверо. Хиджиката, потому что он был здесь изначально. Сого, потому что...это Сого. И они двое.

Гинтоки молчал, смотрел, на первый взгляд, как обычно, постепенно приближаясь, но Кондо уже разглядел внутри его взгляда такое, чего никогда не видел.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил он, – Что-то с Отае-сан? – добавил он на автомате, почти как шутку, чтобы разрядить обстановку, а потом Гинтоки снова посмотрел на него этим взглядом, и Кондо понял, что это не шутка. 

Словно бы Гинтоки изначально читал его мысли. Словно он полагал, что Кондо поймет, даже если он не скажет ни слова.

Но он не понимал, потому спросил снова, пауза затянулась, а Гинтоки так и не планировал говорить, посмотрел на каждого из них, словно собирался с мыслям перед прыжком в пропасть, и Кондо стало по-настоящему страшно.

А потом он опустился на колени, и все стало куда более неясным и пугающим.

Йорозуя на коленях перед кем-то вроде них вызвал разрыв шаблона. Его странный взгляд до этого уже дал возможность предположить, что случилось нечто такое, с чем он не может справиться в одиночку. Но…

Кондо уже дошел до той границы, где перестал понимать происходящее. 

– Пожалуйста, – сказал Гинтоки еле слышно. Шаблон нещадно рвало и вдоль, и поперек. 

Возникло желание разбавить все какой-нибудь очередной бесполезной шуткой, только бы не видеть всего этого. Атмосфера граничила с нереальностью, била по нервам вывернутой наизнанку привычностью. Кондо украдкой глянул на Сого, но даже он выглядел так, словно его реальность рушилась вместе с реальностью самого Кондо. Оставался только Тоши, да? Они ведь постоянно ссорятся? Встревают в драки без причины, да? Он ведь может разрушить эту гнетущую атмосферу? Кондо кинул ему свой умоляющий взгляд., полный надежды на его сознательность.

Хиджиката поднялся с места, молча приблизился к Гинтоки, опустился напротив и взял его за руку. Гинтоки вскинулся, едва не ударив Хиджикату головой в подбородок, и оказался стиснутым в обьятиях. 

Надежды Кондо на его сознательность рухнули в одночасье, он видел, как мелькнуло удивление во взгляде Гинтоки, безвольно опустившуюся руку, когда Тоши отпустил ее.

– Дурень, – сказал Хиджиката слишком мягко для своего привычного тона, прозвучало, словно он при этом улыбался. – Мог бы просто попросить.

Гинтоки чуть повернул голову в его сторону, попытался посмотреть, но у него не вышло. Он положил подбородок на плечо и закрыл глаза, произнося не последнюю на сегодня непривычную фразу:

– Спасибо.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серия про Курико.

Майонезная до невозможности с майонезными горами и полями, майонезной атмосферой планета – страна Майо...оказалась ближайщей к дому Йорозуи забегаловкой. 

Его дурацкий план сработал, хотя ни один нормальный человек не поверил бы в бред такого сорта. Кроме Курико. Потому что Курико – не обычный человек, потому что она никогда не поступала так, как от нее ожидали, потому что она была лучшей. И Хиджиката думал, что кем бы ни был ее будущий муж, он уже ее не заслуживает.

– Вы могли бы поладить, – протянул Гинтоки, толкая Хиджикату в плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

Он успел знатно налакаться, на деньги Хиджикаты, само собой. 

Потому что: “Ты должен мне за помощь”  
Потому что: “Твою коронацию нужно отметить”  
Потому что: “Ну пошли, ну пожалуйста”

Последнее сыграло немаловажную роль в том, что страна Майо оказалась так близко. 

Потому что Хиджиката не мог отказать одному конкретному кучерявому придурку.

– Нет, слушай, я серьезно, – продолжал он, видя что его излияния не достигли чужих ушей, – шутки шутками, но вы бы подошли друг другу. Завели бы семью, такую же со странностями; детей, может, ты ради них перестал бы питаться собачьим кормом. Тихая семейная идиллия, телевизор по вечерам, разговоры ни о чем. 

Гинтоки растянулся по столу, подняв вверх стакан, смотрел вовнутрь его содержимого, словно видел в нем кадры своих же слов. Хиджиката подумал, что его слова – это как раз та самая семейная идиллия всей Йорозуи, которой они и живут, когда не пытаются разрушать окружающее пространство и жизнь других людей. 

– Ты не можешь все время проводить, гоняясь за преступниками. Рано или поздно захочется завести настоящую семью, а такой шанс уже упущен. 

Хиджиката забрал стакан у него из рук.

– Тебе, пожалуй, хватит на сегодня. 

Поставил его на стол рядом. Гинтоки обычно возмущался такому раскладу, если его лишали выпивки, когда он еще не дошел до своей предполагаемой верхней границы. Но сегодня он проследил взглядом за уходящей от него выпивкой и никак не отреагировал. 

И прибавляя все то, что он говорил ранее, Хиджиката, кажется, понимал причину. 

– Почему тебя это так волнует?

– Вы неплохо смотрелись вместе. 

– Она младше меня почти в два раза.

– А, кого это сейчас волнует. 

Гинтоки смотрел на него своим обычным взглядом ничего не выражающей рыбины, но говорил при этом слишком заинтересованной для того, кто хотел казаться безразличным, и, казалось, сам не понимал, к чему задумывается над такими вещами. Слава богам, что хотя бы Хиджиката был не настолько пьян, чтобы не понимать.

Потому что Гинтоки (а особенно пьяный Гинтоки) руководствовался чем угодно, только не здравым смыслом.

Хиджиката заплатил за них обоих, потянул Гинтоки за руку, заставляя подняться, его качнуло в сторону, он чуть завалился на бок прямо на так удачно ожидающего его падения Хиджикату. 

Казалось, что он не отмечать “Коронацию” сюда пришел, а заливать алкоголем свое горе. О котором, видимо, не имел ни малейшего представления. 

Хиджиката с горем пополам довел его, с заплетающимися ногами, руками и мыслями, до дома. Где оказалось слишком пусто.

– Неужели тебя все бросили? – усмехнулся он.

Гинтоки протянул ему ключи.

– Кагура сказала, что не хочет слушать мое нытье, представляешь, так и сказала.

– Потому ты решил, что его буду слушать я?

Кагуры действительно в доме не оказалось, свет не горел, и включать его не хотелось. Слишком тихо и слишком пусто. Не удивительно, что Гинтоки выбрал место чуть более многолюдное, чем собственный дом. 

Хиджиката опустил его на диван, и Гинтоки сполз по нему, растянулся морской звездой, сбрасывая руки и ноги на соседний столик. Хиджиката пихнул его, чтобы тот подвинулся, но он даже не думал шевелиться.

– Вон туда вон иди, – неопределенно махнул Гинтоки рукой, задевая стол.

– Не хочу, двигайся. 

Он подвинулся, нехотя, но в итоге лежать на коленях у Хиджикаты оказалось куда удобнее. Гинтоки снова вспомнился разговор недавнего вечера.

– Ты так толком и не ответил.

– На что?

– На вопрос. Почему ты ее бросил?

– Потому что мы два раза виделись, потому что она вдвое меня младше, к тому же ты сам предложил. 

Действительно.

Гинтоки закрыл глаза, кадры несуществующей семейной жизни снова замелькали в голове, хотя он этого не просил. Хиджиката погладил его по волосам как большого кота. Ощущение семейной идиллии накатило само собой.

– Понимаю, почему Кагура свалила. Ты зацикливаешься на вещах, которые не имеют значения. К тому же, у тебя и так есть семья. Тебя что-то не устраивает?

Гинтоки покачал головой, волосы терлись о ткань и щелкали статическим электричеством.

– Это сейчас все нормально. А что потом? Оставить после себя кого-то, заботиться о детях, разве не об этом мечтают бравые самураи из Шинсенгуми?

– Тебя по пьяни всегда тянет о жизни рассуждать? О чужой жизни, тем более. Не замечал за тобой такого раньше.

– Потому что ты и не слушал.

Пытаться заботиться о ком-то в таком ключе – действительно ли было в духе Гинтоки? Его альтруизм постоянно выходил из всех щелей, каждый раз, если кому-то нужна была помощь, даже в ущерб самому себе, он всегда оказывался там, где было нужно.

Но. Что касалась его самого?

– Вот у меня есть Кагура и Шинпачи, хоть мы и не родственники. Однажды они вырастут и пойдут каждый своей дорогой. А что у тебя?

– У меня есть Шинсенгуми. Мало похоже на семью в классическом представлении, но иногда мне кажется, что они так и не вышли из детства. И мне как-то не очень хочется возвращаться домой, чтобы видеть там тоже самое. 

Гинтоки чуть улыбался с закрытыми глазами. 

– Только не говори, что ты уже спишь?

– Почти.

– Если собираешься спать, хотя бы слезь с меня.

– Не хочу, ты сам сюда пришел. Вот и неси свой груз семейного счастья.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9/65 пункт длинного списка хедов.

Некоторые вещи не остаются постоянными. Полезные связи исчезают, срок годности продуктов заканчивается, люди оставляют тебя, ненависть к определенным раздражающим факторам сглаживается, деньги… тоже уходят. С деньгами было обиднее всего. В них Хиджиката верил, как в источник успокоения своих в конец расшатанных нервов, однако заканчивались они так неожиданно, в самый неподходящий момент, который он никогда не мог проследить. Например, когда стоишь возле автомата с сигаретами, все больше погружаясь в осознание того, что между вами в этот конкретный момент не случится никакого взаимодействия. Потому что автомат меркантилен и требует материальной выгоды, а Хиджиката смотрит в пустой кошелек и задается вопросом, как же до этого дошло?

Ответ, на самом деле, лежит на поверхности: он сам довел жизнь до этого момента, но винить самого себя хочется в последний момент. 

Конечно же, у Хиджикаты в голове уже представился образ одного виновника, который весьма оперативно уводит кровно заработанные из чужого кошелька, ничего для этого не делая. На каком, черт возьми, основании на все неожиданно возникающие совместные попойки уходят только его деньги? 

Конечно же, Хиджиката был человеком прагматичным, планировал местоположение заначек, чтобы никто не мог их обнаружить, но от вида сиротливо пустующего кошелька ему стало как-то не по себе.

И, как на зло, Сого и его саркастические комментарии всегда оказывались рядом в самый неподходящий момент. Его голос прозвучал над ухом так, словно он испытывал львиную долю радости, наблюдая за своим начальником в не самых удачно сложившихся обстоятельствах его жизни. Стеклянная поверхность автомата отражала его ухмылку.

– Хиджиката-сан, вас знатно используют.

В ответ он протянул многозначительное “хмм”, закрыл злополучный кошелек, убирая его обратно в карман. 

Вокруг разливало свои лучи летнее солнце, сигареты закончились, а Сого все же нарывался. И раз уж все так складывалось, то почему бы не воспользоваться моментом?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кошачьи будни Гинтоки. Реверс финала на тему "а что если бы он приперся к Хиджикате?".

Времени, чтобы привыкнуть к существованию в четвероногой кошачьей форме, понадобилось даже меньше, чем Гинтоки казалось поначалу. Синхронизация со всеми девятью жизнями прошла успешно.

Эпик котобойни в посольстве нарушал только осадок, оставшийся после разговора с Хоичи, существовавшего в котооблике уже тринадцатый год. Обстоятельства в его случае были несколько иными, но возникал разумный вопрос: чьи кошачьи жизни позаимствовали они с Зурой и когда этим кошачьим жизням захочется вернуть себе власть обратно?

История Хоичи была на редкость драматичной, но на вопрос не отвечала, да и Гинтоки не подходила. По ряду причин.

За Кацуру он не отвечал – может для него это будет к лучшему, меньше шума, меньше проблем с законом.

Однако кошачья реальность и не собиралась заканчиваться. Коты вернулись туда, где им и было место – в подворотни, чужие дома, родные планеты. Пустующие улицы города заполнились кошачьей реальностью.

Гинтоки эта реальность не устраивала. Жизнь на четырех пушистых лапах ему осточертела. Он уже дошел до того, чтобы начать просить всех известных богов вернуть его обратно, если он больше не будет недооценивать бродячих котов, по мере сил начнет останавливать Садахару.

Кошачий Бог должен был существовать, но слышать его не хотел.

Первым делом он, конечно же, направился домой. Отосе по доброте душевной, которую она проявляла к животной версии с большей радостью, чем к нему в его человеческой ипостаси, заботливо накормила.

А потом Кагура вышла на прогулку с Садахару.

Черные собачьи глаза встретились с его, Садахару рванулся вперед, и Гинтоки понял, что остаться у него не получится.

Кагура всегда обладала достойным умением останавливать своего пса, когда это было необходимо, за что ей огромное спасибо. В своем списке “сделать после возвращения” Гинтоки добавил еще один пункт по поводу Кагуры, а потом подумал, и прибавил дополнительный. Его спасенная шкура того стоила.

В конце концов, он оказался на очередной крыше, пытаясь принять правильное решение. Искать другие кошачьи банды ему не хотелось – спасибо, плавали, знаем, но ничего другого не оставалось. Гинтоки подумал было наведаться в додзе к Шимуре… и не захотел умирать молодым.

Казалось бы, тринадцать лет не такой уж и долгий срок.

Удача подвернулась сомнительная, но стоит ли жаловаться на нее, если уж госпожа хоть раз в жизни решила обратить свое внимание на его жалкую персону. По стечению обстоятельств, словно в дежавю повторяя уже известные события, внизу он увидел Сого. План, хоть и был весьма рискованный и ненадежный, да и планом мог называться с натяжкой, созрел в маленькой кошачьей голове довольно быстро.

Животных суровые самураи из Шинсенгуми не держали, если не считать некоторых шуточных сравнений, которые при всей их мнимой ценности, не имели ничего общего с реальностью, то ли потому что в их своде правил были прописаны соответствующие пункты, то ли просто потому что не хотели обременять себя обязательствами или просто не любили пушистые пылесборники.

Насчет третьего Гинтоки сомневался. Очень.

Когда он пробрался внутрь казарм, что коту сделать оказалось в разы проще, третий вариант отмелся сразу же, ведь на появление кота, ворующего сосиски в столовой, отреагировали они совершенно не так, как должны были отреагировать.

Гинтоки остался жив – это во-первых.  
Накормлен и оставлен – это во-вторых.

Не то чтобы он был сильно против.

Вопрос, вернется ли он обратно и когда же это случится, все так же волновал его, но пока есть крыша над головой и возможность не умереть с голоду, он думал, что вполне может прожить в кошачьей форме еще немного.

Гинтоки надеялся, что “немного” не затянется _слишком_ надолго.

И что Кагура не разрушит дом до его возвращения.

Вернуться обратно хотелось больше, чем продолжать смотреть на мир из другой плоскости, но у него не было ни малейшего представления, что он бы мог сделать, чтобы этот момент приблизить или ускорить его приближение.

***

В век технического прогресса, строительства высоток и стеклянных бизнес-центров, магазинов различных канцелярских принадлежностей и авторучек, бравые самураи из Шинсенгуми, отдавая дань традиции, использовали кисти.

Кисть очень плавно двигалась над поверхностью бумаги, и кошачья натура внутри и снаружи Гинтоки ничего не могла с этим сделать. Верхушка кисти двигалась противоположно ее кончику над бумагой и гипнотизировала своими движениями.

Хиджиката отвлекся от документа, белый пушистый ком сидел недалеко от стола, прижавшись к полу и пристально наблюдая горящими глазами за движениями кисточки, его хвост слегка подергивался от напряжения.

Приютить бездомного кота оказалось не такой уж плохой идеей, по крайней мере конкретно этого, ворующего еду в столовой. С этим белым комом Хиджиката уже встречался в городе, не то чтобы он помнил всех животных (хотя и подмечал многие тонкости – профессия обязывала) и не то чтобы он определял, достойны ли они нахлебничать на их территории. Нет. Конкретно этого он запомнил, потому что… почему-то.

Кот стремительно прыгнул вперед, намереваясь вцепиться в кисточку зубами, словно в голову змеи, Хиджиката каким-то мистическим везением успел перехватить чернильницу прежде, чем белый хвост окунулся в нее. Бумага, конечно, была испорчена, кисть прошлась по диагонали, упала на стол и прокатилась ниже, где кот ее подхватил лапой, все же пачкаясь чернилами, оставил на листе следы своих лап. Хиджиката вздохнул горестно, на пылесборники всерьез злиться не удавалось.

– Ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, – сказал он, зная, что кот его все равно не поймет, потрепал его по голове, отобрал кисть. – Так же оказываешься, где не надо и все портишь.

Кот фыркнул, словно понял, что ему сказали, эмоционально, обиженно, вполне по-человечески, увернулся от руки, махнул хвостом и собрался гордо удалиться. Хиджиката поймал его прежде, чем испачканные лапы коснулись пола, вынес в коридор и с важным видом вручил так удачно проходящему мимо Ямазаки. Потому что: “раз ты ничем не занят, вот тебе задание на вечер”, улыбнулся странной ситуации и вернулся к работе.

Он не хотел признавать этого, но с котом в казармах стало чуть веселее.

Посреди ночи Хиджиката проснулся от странного ощущения. Он помнил, что ему снилось нечто хорошее, не имеющее очертаний, но определенно очень мягкое, теплое и счастливое, а потом хорошее стало мокрым, холодным и скользким, как те шары, историю с которыми Хиджиката, если честно, хотел бы забыть.

Проснувшись окончательно, он увидел, что его сон нарушил такой же мокрый, белый и круглый объект, прижимающийся к его одеялу и дрожащий от холода.

Трясущийся комок было жалко, ведь Ямазаки все же нашел, чем отмыть чернила с шерсти, и вряд ли это было простой задачей. Хиджиката подумал, чтобы пустить его погреться под одеяло, но мысль спать с мокрым комком в еще более тесных отношениях его не обрадовала.

Комок, правда, не спал. Его уши несколько раз шевельнулись в ответ на движения Хиджикаты, и кот поднял голову, посмотрел на него большими жалобно просящими глазами, со свисающими сосульками клочками белой шерсти он выглядел беспомощным, вызывал необъяснимое желание проявить к нему снисхождение и спасти от холода.

До чего я докатился, подумал Хиджиката, смотря в эти жалостливые глазища, и все же поставил коту ультиматум:

– Я пущу тебя под одеяло, если ты не будешь ко мне прижиматься.

Кот, как ему показалось, все понял и даже кивнул, словно был куда понятливей и, может, даже человечнее, чем всякие бродячие коты, которых иногда подкармливали втайне от Хиджикаты остальные. Что не помешало мокрому комку напрочь проигнорировать все предъявляемые к нему требования.

Хиджиката возмутился вполголоса, отпихнул ком шерсти подальше, но ком и не думал сдаваться, ком был своевольным, делал, что ему хотелось, а в данный момент ему хотелось находиться в тепле, и своих позиций он сдавать не планировал.

Наглость кота зашкаливала, Хиджиката начинал понимать, что приютил на своей груди змею, но ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как сдаться. Ком шерсти победил безоговорочно.

Второе пробуждение в пересчете на абсурдность ситуации в целом и некоторых ее аспектов в частности понравилось Хиджикате еще меньше.

Во многом из-за того, что некоторые странности вчерашнего дня стали еще более необъяснимыми странностями сегодняшнего утра.

Тем не менее, от желания то ли заорать, то ли применить насилие Хиджиката себя сдержал, стремительно отползая подальше к стене. Данное действие ничем не помогло в решении проблемы, но оказавшись от нее подальше, можно было начать задавать вопросы.

Свидетели Хиджикате были не нужны, так что размышлять он принялся молча.

Сого, конечно же, нашелся бы и с отличным решением, и подходящими комментариями, но Окиту сейчас хотелось бы видеть тут меньше всего.

По правде говоря, меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось бы видеть в своей комнате (и постели) кого угодно, кроме себя самого…

Утро не задалось.

Мокрый шар сам оказался драконом, но желания исполнял в какой-то извращенной форме, превращая обычные вещи в кошмары…

В это утро у Хиджикаты появилось только одно желание: проснуться еще раз.

Кошмар постепенно зашевелился во сне, макушка выглянула из-под одеяла, постепенно выбралась полностью, приоткрыла сначала один глаз, осмотрелась, заметила Хиджикату возле стены, открыла уже оба глаза, глянула на свои руки, затем еще раз на Хиджикату, а потом совершенно не заинтересованно протянула: “Вот как”, и у Хиджикаты мир несколько сдвинулся с оси.

Кошмар звали… хотя никто его сюда не звал, он сам пришел. На четырех лапах. А теперь осматривался своими сонными глазами и зевал. Хиджиката так и остался в нескольких метрах у стены в прострации, не способный подобрать хоть какие-то комментарии к произошедшему.

Шутка, конечно, получилась не очень смешной. Вчерашний наглый кот оказался не менее наглым Сакатой Гинтоки, который смотрел так же как вчера – молча, может, проникся моментом и нашел в себе, наконец-таки, отголоски совести, может, сам не до конца осознавал произошедшее, а, может, и прекрасно все понимал, потому и молчал. А, может, и ничего из этого.

– Кхем. Ну, спасибо, что приютили, что ли, – тихо и неуверенно Гинтоки все же нарушил тишину, и прозвучало это немного странно.

Хиджиката со своего стратегически далекого пункта молча кивнул, наблюдая, как незваный гость неоправданно медленно собрался, вероятно, разочарованный тем, что ему не удалось втянуть Хиджикату в какую-нибудь бессмысленную перепалку, и покинул комнату. Провожая его взглядом, замком надеялся, что у Йорозуи достаточно мозгов, чтобы пробраться к выходу незамеченным, ведь Сого просыпается рано, сидит высоко, глядит далеко, а проблем на это утро Хиджикате уже достаточно.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серия про Омньёджи.

Сого рассказал историю как шутку. Потому что Сого рассказала Кагура, наверное, в какой-то степени желая поделиться с ним частью своей жизни, ведь они, ну, встречались. С каких-то пор. 

Хиджиката посмеялся над этим его заискивающим тоном рассказа. Мысленно. И решил, что больше к этому они не вернутся. 

К середине дня Сого снова вспомнил об этой истории, видимо, чем-то она его сильно зацепила.

– Хиджиката-сан, вы как думаете, магия правда способна использовать ваши яйца в качестве бильярдных шаров?

От вопроса Хиджиката сначала поперхнулся, потом ощутил непреодолимое желание проверить эту магию на Оките. Зачем Сого использовал это “ваши”, если изначально речь шла совершенно не про него, а про Йорозую.

– А сам как думаешь?

– Я первый спросил, невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос, неужели вас в детстве не учили этому? – ему не хватало только начать передразнивать, иногда Сого перегибал палку.

Вот с такими вопросами, например.

– Звучит абсурдно, – вынес вердикт Хиджиката.

– Вот и я так думал, пока не увидел собственными глазами.

– В смысле?!

“Что ты там видел собственными глазами?”, хотел спросить он, но по одной ухмылке Сого было понятно, что он блефует. Он смотрел на начальника своими самыми честными глазами, которые вовсе не вязались с саркастичной усмешкой. Хиджиката для профилактики кинул в него пепельницей, профилактика не удалась – Сого увернулся, но в тему вцепился он знатно:

– Если не верите, посмотрите сами.

“Сходите и поглядите, Хиджиката-сан”, говорил его насмешливый взгляд.

Сходите и посмотрите на знаменитую магию онмёджи, самая знаменитая из которых предсказывает погоду и ведет черные гороскопы, в которые Кондо-сану всегда не везет, сходите и посмотрите, может, это заразно, – вот что говорил его взгляд, ему даже не нужно было открывать рот, чтобы Хиджиката отлично понимал, что от него хочет этот маленький садист. Непревзойденное взаимопонимание, чтоб его.

В итоге слова шестнадцатилетнего манипулятора привели его к тому, что он действительно купился на “посмотрите своими глазами”. И не то чтобы он уж очень хотел...  
Ладно.

Он посмеялся мысленно. Потом включилась чертова эмпатия, и Хиджиката внутренне поежился, представив, каково это. Воображение предположило, что совершенно точно адски больно. 

Как бы не пытался Хиджиката обманывать самого себя, эмпатия сообщила ему много полезного. 

Потому он несколько раз спросил себя по дороге, зачем он вообще куда-то идет?

В Йорозуе не было света. В баре этажом ниже слышался шум, но сверху он слышался приглушенно и казался таким далеким. Дверь открылась через несколько минут после звонка. 

Гинтоки выглядел сонным, смотрел одним приоткрытым глазом и совершенно точно не хотел принимать никаких гостей. 

– Какими судьбами? – спросил он усталым близким к раздражению голосом. 

– Да так, – Хиджиката пожал плечами, – зайти решил.

– М-м, – протянул Гинтоки со все большим раздражением. – В другое время зайди.

– Ну, не станешь же ты прогонять, раз я уже здесь?

Судя по его виду, Гинтоки решал внутреннюю дилемму, его взгляд выражал нечто среднее между обреченностью и раздражением и, видимо, он не мог выбрать, что сейчас важнее. В конце концов, он тяжело вздохнул, спрашивая:

– Кто?

– Что? – недоуменно переспросил Хиджиката.

– Кто тебе сказал?

На секунду он подумал, что мог бы сыграть в классического дурочка, прикинуться, что никто и ничего ему не рассказывал с такой настойчивостью, которой мог бы позавидовать любой человек. 

Гинтоки выглядел уставшим и даже более раздражительным, чем показалось на первый взгляд, словно не мог контролировать себя и сдерживался, чтобы не бросить какую-нибудь колкость, из последних сил. Как при первых их встречах. Хиджикату немного захлестнуло волной ностальгии, и он ответил: “Сого”. У Гинтоки в глазах мелькнуло выражение “найду и убью ублюдка”, но быстро пропало, возвращая его привычное пофигистично настроенное выражение. Он шагнул в сторону, все же решая пропустить гостя в дом. В Йорозуе не было света и кого-то, кроме Гинтоки. Возможно, промелькнуло в голове у Хиджикаты, эти мелкие засранцы все спланировали заранее: разговор с Сого, исчезновение из офиса Кагуры, приход его самого. В темноте выражение лиц определить было уже трудно, но Гинтоки как-то понял, что на него смотрят.

– Зачем пришел? – спросил он серьезный тоном.

– Захотел и пришел. Уже и нельзя?

А в голове билась мысль: ты сам все прекрасно понимаешь, не спрашивай меня об этом, к чему вообще ведет весь разговор?

Гинтоки только покачал головой, в темноте белые контуры качнулись в разные стороны, смазываясь от недостатка освещения, вернулся к своему излюбленному дивану и развалился на нем, как он обычно делал, когда не было работы. 

Но в его движениях не было привычной плавности человека, выполняющего привычные действия. Выходило несколько неуклюже, словно… словно Сого не шутил, а говорил всерьез и про магию, и про последствия. 

Эмпатия снова просыпалась, и Хиджиката всеми силами старался задавить неуместную жалость в зародыше, пока она еще не сотворила ненужных дел. Гинтоки бы его попытки не оценил, а, может, и оценил, Хиджиката не знал, они об этом не говорили никогда. 

Но все же решил ступить на скользкую дорожку и получить ответы.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Хиджиката вполне серьезно.

– Сам как думаешь?

– Думаю, что нет.

– Вот и не спрашивай, – отмахнулся от него Гинтоки, так и не двигаясь на своем диване, даже глаза не открывал.

В конечном счете, насчет жалости Хиджиката был прав: к черту она бы сдалась Гинтоки. Жалеть себя по какой бы то ни было причине он позволил бы разве что себе самому. Каждый раз, с каким бы ранами, будь то физическими или душевными, он всегда оставался тем, кто бросался в бой без оглядки на сопутствующий ущерб или тревоги окружающих. Большая часть знакомых кляла его всеми возможными проклятиями за то, как беспечно он относится к своей жизни. Однако Хиджиката думал иначе, и, как человек со схожими принципами, не мог не уважать Гинтоки за это. Все равно никогда не скажет ему этого, не заслужил.

При обычных условиях, да, так почему же сейчас он лежит тут один в темноте и занимается самоедством? Хиджиката, наконец, осознал, что за вопрос не складывался у него в голове и понял, посмотрев на Гинтоки, что, кажется, осозновал все это вслух. Или нет. 

Но Гинтоки смотрел странно, словно понимал, что крутится у него в голове. Хотя они всегда думали одинаково: оказывались в одном месте, шли по одному пути, даже пытаясь просчитать все возможные варианты. Это “что-то” и позволяло Гинтоки понимать, что им сейчас движет. 

У Хиджикаты все же возник вопрос, но он не был уверен, как Гинтоки его воспримет, и стоит ли его задавать. Но все же. Он опустился перед диваном, сам не до конца понимая, чего вообще хочет услышать:

– Когда Сого сказал мне, я подумал, что это очередная его шутка, – начал Хиджиката тихим неуверенным тоном, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. – В мире, конечно, много всякого… странного, но это как-то слишком…

Гинтоки смотрел в темный потолок, не двигался и не думал поворачиваться, хотя, надо отдать ему должное, все же слушал. Отчасти Хиджиката понимал, потому что чертова эмпатия работала на ура, и как уж тут не понимать.

– Но… ты в порядке? Я не хочу знать, что конкретно случилось, чтобы там не случалось, если ты не хочешь рассказывать. Но…

Гинтоки, наконец, повернул к нему голову, и выражение его лица в темноте говорило о том, что он не особо горит желанием что-либо обсуждать. Вместо ответа он задал встречный вопрос:

– Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

– Ты лежишь тут в темноте и одиночестве, и такое ощущение, что у тебя депрессия. И судя по всему, это вижу не только я. Вернее, не я первый, кто заметил.

– Нет у меня никакой депрессии.

– Думаешь? – Хиджиката театрально обвел взглядом темноту комнаты, правда, потом он понял, что это вряд ли было заметно.

Однако, Гинтоки все же сдался.

– Хорошо, убедил, – бросил он раздраженно. – И что с того?

Признание наличия проблемы – первый шаг к ее решению, промелькнуло в голове у Хиджикаты. Но какие шаги должны быть следующими он не знал.  
Кагура как самая понимающая первой заметила проблему, затем Сого передал ее в нужное русло, и вот теперь Хиджиката вынужден с этой проблемой бороться, не имея ни малейшего представления как. Они все в какой-то мере были обеспокоены, все заботились в своей форме, даже Сого в определенном смысле.

Хиджиката продолжал молчать, чем вызвал у Гинтоки приступ неожиданной ярости, заставив его едва ли не подскочить на месте, зашипев. Видимо, подумал Хиджиката, дернувшись в его сторону, порываясь как-то помочь, свой курс реабилитации он, конечно же, бросил на середине. 

– Раз начал говорить, так не останавливайся на середине! – бросил он раздраженно.

Хиджиката хотел сказать, что вообще-то он уже не знает, что сказать еще, потому что не продумал этот план до конца. Вместо этого он решил занять освободившееся место на диване. Гинтоки недоуменно посмотрел на него, видимо, окончательно переставая понимать. Хиджиката и сам ничего не понимал. Он зашел в тупик. 

Он похлопал рукой по дивану рядом с собой. Гинтоки впал в ступор окончательно.

– Что? 

– Иди сюда. 

– Я тебе собака, что ли?

По сугубо личному мнению Хиджикаты Гинтоки отлично играл на нервах и очень зря делал это конкретно сейчас. Потому что Хиджиката же старался. Он не знал, что ему стоит делать, что можно говорить, а чего лучше делать и говорить не стоит, но он очень старался. 

– Заткнись и иди сюда.

– Мм. Вот и дьявольский замком показался, – недовольно пробурчал Гинтоки, но ближе подвинулся. И объятьям сопротивляться не стал. – Думаешь, я буду тебе плакаться как маленькая девочка?

Хиджиката погладил его по голове как большого послушного пса и ответил:

– Маленькие девочки не страдают от того, что их яйца использовали для магического бильярда.

– Иди ты нахер со своими издевками, – взвился Гинтоки, дергаясь, но Хиджиката пытался всеми силами удержать его.

– Прости, больше не буду.

Гинтоки очень остро реагировал на напоминания, закрылся в темной комнате и все еще не желал ни с кем разговаривать о своих проблемах. Как обычно, в его духе. Однако Хиджиката все еще не был выставлен на улицу за насыпания соли на незажившие раны, ковыряние в этих ранах острыми предметами и активное навязывание своей компании. Гинтоки ненавидел жалость и не часто принимал помощь от других. А все происходящее сейчас было еще далековато от психотерапии, на которую Гинтоки согласился бы разве что под страхом смерти, да и то вряд ли. Но уже было близко к доверию.

– И что, – Гинтоки прошелся щекой вдоль воротника служебной формы Хиджикаты, пытаясь найти позу поудобнее, – ты пришел сюда со мной пообниматься?

Хиджиката уже устал сравнивать его с котами и собаками, но временами отличия было трудно обнаружить. Сказалось ли наличие огромного пса на поведении его хозяина? Это был вопрос для целого исследования. 

– Если ты не против.

Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул с примесью раздражения.

– Возможно, если ты перестанешь говорить и пытаться меня выбесить, то будет даже отлично.

Кажется, подумал Хиджиката, он поторопился с выводами про доверие. Хотя тот факт, что они находились на той ступени, где Гинтоки позволил ему остаться, но все еще даже не планировал рассказывать о чувствах и переживаниях, был лучше, чем ничего.


End file.
